Gutta cavat lapidem
by Lilya
Summary: Quanto a lungo può resistere una persona? Fino a che punto la si può spingere? Quanto può sopportare prima di cedere, spezzarsi, disintegrarsi in schegge di vetro?
1. Default Chapter

Gutta cavat lapidem

**Disclaimer:** Tutti i personaggi tranne uno appartengono a J. K. Rowling.   

**Note dell'autrice**: **A)** Le frasi in corsivo sono in  lingua italiana (tenete presente che Draco & co. dovrebbero parlare Inglese) **B)** La Victoria Cross è la più alta decorazione al valor militare Inglese, istituita dalla Regina Vittoria (da cui prende il nome) e di solito assegnata alla memoria. Cosa c'entra tutto questo? C'entra, c'entra…

Mi chiamo Josephine Rowland e sono una strega. Un paio d'anni fa mi recai in visita dalla mia nonna paterna e…Beh, ebbi uno strano incidente. Sapevo che mia nonna viveva a poche miglia da un villaggio chiamato Hogsmeade, così, poiché mi trovavo da quelle parti per lavoro (io sono mezza francese e vivo e lavoro a Marsiglia), pensai bene di andarla a trovare e poiché ho sempre detestato viaggiare con la Polvere Volante, mi misi alla guida della Mini che avevo affittato e partii. Viaggiai quasi tutto il giorno: verso le nove di sera, mentre guidavo lungo una sperduta strada di campagna, alla luce dei fari vidi un ragazzo che camminava sul ciglio della strada qualche metro davanti a me. A causa dell'oscurità andavo molto piano, così mentre gli passavo accanto notai che sembrava molto giovane, fin troppo per poter andare in giro da solo in un posto isolato come quello. Così mi fermai e tirai giù il finestrino: Ehi, ti serve un passaggio? gli chiesi quando mi passò vicino. Sì, grazie mi disse aprendo lo sportello e salendo a bordo. Forse possiamo esserci utili a vicenda gli dissi Non sono molto pratica di questa zona e dovrei arrivare ad un paese nelle vicinanze…. Sta andando a Hogsmeade? mi chiese. Sì, certo, come fai a saperlo? domandai stupita. Questa è la strada che porta a Hogsmaede e un Babbano non potrebbe mai percorrerla. Ah, già, certo dissi non del tutto convinta. Cominciammo a chiacchierare e, mentre parlavamo, non persi occasione di studiarlo attentamente. La bassa statura e la corporatura minuta mi avevano inizialmente fatto pensare ad un ragazzino, ma a guardarlo da vicino si capiva che era più grande: doveva avere circa sedici anni. La sua pelle era d'un bianco latteo e i suoi capelli talmente biondi che sembravano fatti con la luce della luna, ma fu lo sguardo che aveva negli occhi grigi venati d'azzurro, simili a due pozze di mercurio liquido, ad attirare la mia attenzione. Viaggiammo per tre quarti d'ora circa, finché improvvisamente il mio compagno di viaggio interruppe le nostre chiacchiere: Ecco, siamo arrivati. Mi guardai intorno: esclusa la porzione di strada illuminata dai fari, tutto il resto era avvolto nell'oscurità. Distinguevo appena le forme scure degli alberi. Laggiù mi disse indicando un punto imprecisato. Strinsi gli occhi cercando di vedere qualcosa, ma non vidi altro che un prato appena illuminato dalla luce della luna. Sei… iniziai voltandomi verso di lui, ma la voce mi morì in gola: era svanito. Inchiodai bruscamente e scesi dall'auto: mi guardai intorno, ma non vidi nulla. Era come se non fosse mai esistito. 

Dieci minuti dopo arrivai in paese. Anziché proseguire per andare da mia nonna, mi fermi ai tre Manici di Scopa: avevo assolutamente bisogno di qualcosa di caldo e forte. Rosaura, la figlia di Madama Rosmerta, mi servì un bel bicchiere di idromele aromatizzato e io ne approfittai per chiederle del ragazzo che avevo incontrato: pensavo si trattasse di uno degli studenti della scuola vicina, Hogwarts. Rosaura aggrottò la fronte, cercando di concentrarsi: No, non c'è nessun ragazzo che corrisponda alla descrizione…Voglio dire, ce n'era uno, ma è stato tanti anni fa… scosse il capo e tornò dietro la bancone. Presi un sorso del liquido ambrato che avevo nel bicchiere e proprio in quel momento mi si avvicinò un uomo anziano, dai capelli bianchi come la neve e vispi occhi grigi. Mi scusi, signorina, ma non ho potuto fare a meno di sentire quello che stava raccontando a Rosaura…. Lei conosce quel ragazzo? lo interruppi Può dirmi dove posso trovarlo?. Il vecchio distolse lo sguardo: Sì, lo conosco…da molti, molti anni. Eravamo a scuola insieme, a Hogwarts. Spalancai gli occhi: Ma…ma come…. Come è possibile? Mia cara,  al contrario di me, lui non può invecchiare. I fantasmi non invecchiano. Mi ci volle qualche secondo per comprendere appieno quello che aveva detto. Dia retta a me… mi disse il vecchio con voce gentile Non deve preoccuparsi per lui. Portò due dita alla tesa del cappello e fece per andarsene, ma io lo fermai: Aspetti!. L'uomo mi guardò incuriosito: Lei…Lei ha detto che lo conosceva… annuì pensieroso Vorrebbe…se non le dispiace…parlarmi di lui? Chi era? Cosa gli è successo?. Il vecchio mi guardò stupito: Davvero le interessa questa vecchia storia?. Annuii decisa. Lui scosse le spalle: Come vuole. Si sedette al tavolo con me e ordinò un bicchiere di Burrobirra. Il suo nome… cominciò …era Draco. Draco Malfoy. Malfoy…Non era mica…?. Sì nei suoi occhi comparve un'ombra dolorosa Era il figlio di Lucius Malfoy. E quella, mia cara, fu la sua dannazione….. Il vecchio cominciò a raccontare. Questa che segue ora, è pressappoco storia che lui mi ha narrato.       


	2. Primo anno

PRIMO ANNO

Blaise Zabini fischiettava allegramente mentre camminava lungo la banchina del binario 9 ¾ : era il suo primo anno ad Hogwarts, la grande scuola di magia, e lui non vedeva l'ora di iniziare. Improvvisamente, scorse con la coda dell'occhio un bagliore dorato: si voltò di scatto ma non vide nessuno. Smettila! si rimproverò mentalmente Non puoi diventare paranoico ogni volta che vedi qualcuno con i capelli biondi! **_Lui _**non è qui: è andato a Drumstrang, non faceva che ripeterlo…Rilassati, coraggio. Ripetendosi frasi simili, salì sul treno. 

Alcune ore dopo, Blaise uscì dal suo scompartimento per andare in bagno: in corridoio, si trovò faccia a faccia con un ragazzino biondo seguito da due altri tizi grandi e grossi. Non ebbe bisogno di guardarlo due volte: l'avrebbe riconosciuto dovunque. Si bloccò in mezzo al corridoio mentre la sua faccia perdeva colore: **_Tu_**! esclamò al colmo della sorpresa e dell'orrore, quasi si fosse trovato davanti Lucifero in persona. Non che ci manchi molto pensò. Anche il biondo non sembrava molto contento di vederlo, tuttavia riuscì a tirar fuori un ghigno molto forzato: Ciao, Blaise. È un po' che non ci si vede. Che diavolo ci fai tu qui? boccheggiò Blaise. Vado ad Hogwarts, che razza di domande. Sveglio come al solito, a quanto vedo. Non dovevi andare a Drumstrang, tu? replicò ripigliandosi dallo shock. Il biondo scosse le spalle: Cambio di programma: secondo mia madre era troppo lontano e così eccomi qua. Blaise gli lanciò un'occhiata torva: per qualche minuto nessuno parlò. Non sembri molto contento di rivedere un vecchio compagno di scuola, Zabini sibilò il biondo stringendo gli occhi. Dovrei? replicò l'altro In ogni caso, non lo sono. E ora se vuoi scusarmi… li superò e andò a chiudersi nel bagno, stringendo la testa tra le mani. Non ci voleva… mormorò Non ci voleva proprio…Chissà cosa ne dirà Derrick.

Con grande disappunto di Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy andò a finire a Serpeverde, proprio come lui. Blaise andò a sedersi il più lontano possibile da lui, vicino al suo amico Orson Derrick. Hai visto chi c'è? mormorò servendosi di zuppa. Già. Questa proprio non ci voleva… mormorò Derrick. Pensi che dovremmo fare qualcosa? chiese il ragazzo più giovane. Beh…Dovremo dirlo a qualcuno prima o poi. Io dico: stasera andiamo a parlare al professor Piton. E con quali prove? Non ci ascolterà mai! Orson Derrick si mise a fissare il suo piatto E poi…io stesso stenterei a crederci se non avessi visto…. Non possiamo aspettare che qualcuno si faccia male, Orson!. Beh…forse non succederà niente…Forse andrà tutto bene. Blaise lanciò una rapida occhiata all'oggetto della loro discussione: Non con Malfoy in giro. Vedrai. 

Le fosche previsioni dei due ragazzi sembrarono trovare conferma quando Serpeverde perse la prima partita di Quidditch della stagione contro Grifondoro: Marcus Flitt, il capitano della squadra, non faceva che ripetere che i Grifondoro avevano avuto "una fortuna maledetta" e ogni volta che lo ripeteva, Blaise Zabini e Orson Derrick si scambiavano un'occhiata carica di significato e poi guardavano verso Malfoy, il quale, se anche se ne accorgeva, non ricambiò mai le occhiate. 

In seguito, la situazione venne riequilibrata grazie ai centocinquanta punti che Harry Potter & compagni fecero perdere ai Grifondoro, ma questo non bastava a rassicurare i due ragazzi: infatti, alla fine dell'anno la Coppa delle Case venne vinta da Grifondoro. Uscendo dalla Sala Grande, Balise Zabini sibilò a Orson Derrick: Te l'avevo detto che dovevamo dirlo a qualcuno. Poco dopo, nel dormitorio, Blaise si trovò faccia a faccia con l'odiato Draco. I due ragazzi prepararono i bagagli in silenzio. Improvvisamente, Draco parlò: Non è stata colpa mia, Blaise. Sì, invece ringhiò il ragazzo Bada a te, Malfoy…Io mi trovo bene in questa scuola, mi piace stare qui…Non ti permetterò di rovinare tutto un'altra volta, hai capito?. Draco non rispose e distolse lo sguardo.   


	3. Secondo Anno

SECONDO ANNO 

Mentre i ragazzi prendevano posto ai tavoli, la Sala Grande era scossa da mormorii e sussurri: Avete sentito di Harry Potter e Ron Weasley? …Su un'**_auto volante_**! Incredibile! Ma come avranno fatto? Io l'ho vista arrivare, davvero! È sbucata dalle nuvole come un missile!. Ehi, Blaise, hai sentito? chiese Orson Derrick avvicinandosi all'amico. Di Potter e Weasley? E come no, tutta la scuola ne parla! No, non di loro…. Blaise si voltò a guardarlo: era molto pallido e teso. Si tratta di… indicò con gli occhi Draco Malfoy, che sedeva dall'altra parte della tavola Mi hanno detto che ha intenzione di presentarsi per le selezioni di Quidditch. Che cosa?! esclamò Blaise attirandosi gli sguardi stupiti di un paio di ragazze del quarto anno che sedevano lì vicino. Ma non può farlo! aggiunse ancora sconvolto tentando di tenere bassa la voce. Derrick fece una smorfia: L'ha _già_ fatto. Dobbiamo impedirglielo a qualsiasi costo! E come? Sabotandogli la scopa? Dandogli una botta in testa? Derrick abbassò la voce Ricordati che se sfiori un solo capello a lui, ti tiri dietro Lucius Malfoy…E non è il tipo d'uomo con cui vorrei avere a che fare. Blaise  si rabbuiò: Quindi…Non ci resta che sperare che non passi, o in caso contrario… Le nostre probabilità di vincer la Coppa del Quidditch e quella delle Case si ridurranno a meno di zero completò Derrick prima di venire zittito da un Prefetto: il Cappello Parlante aveva già cominciato la sua canzoncina. 

Più avanti, a quello stesso tavolo, anche Draco Malfoy non ascoltava la canzone: pensava a Blaise ed Orson. I suoi vecchi compagni di scuola. Li aveva visti parlare fitto fitto e non aveva bisogno di lambiccarsi molto il cervello per capire di cosa stavano parlando. Voci lontane gli riempirono la testa e non poté soffocare il brivido che gli scosse il corpo. Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo si ritrovò a pregare: Signore, ti prego… pensò Tutto ma non quello. Ti prego, fa che non accada di nuovo…Non potrei sopportarlo. Ma la preghiera non gli fu di alcun conforto: sospirando, si concentrò sullo smistamento. Anziché fissare il ragazzino seduto sullo sgabello (non lo faceva mai: si ricordava troppo bene com'era stato per lui…Come si era sentito contorcere lo stomaco di fronte a tutti quegli occhi che lo fissavano…la sua preghiera silenziosa di finire a Serpeverde, altrimenti chi l'avrebbe sentito suo padre…) fece scorrere lo sguardo su e giù lungo la fila dei ragazzini in attesa: sorrise comprensivamente alle loro espressioni spaventate. In un certo senso, stare lì seduti a guardarli lo faceva sentire più grande, ma contemporaneamente non poteva fare a meno di interrogarsi sul futuro di ciascuno di loro. Il suo sguardo venne attirato da una ragazzina dai lunghi capelli castani scuri leggermente mossi e gli occhi viola: sembrava meno nervosa e agitata degli altri,  ma si vedeva che stava facendo un grosso sforzo per dominare al meglio i suoi nervi. Chissà in che casa andrà a finire… pensò Draco mentre Ida Barton si univa al tavolo dei Corvonero. Lo smistamento proseguì, ma Draco lo ascoltò solo a metà: continuava a tenere gli occhi fissi su quella ragazzina. Ogni volta che veniva chiamato un nome femminile, tratteneva il respiro aspettando di vederla farsi avanti, ma restava sempre ferma al suo posto. Infine, dopo Brian Cromwell (Grifondoro) la McGranitt chiamò forte: Cross, Victoria e la ragazzina occhi-viola avanzò decisa verso il Cappello Parlante. Mentre questo le veniva calato sulla testa, la vide serrare le mani sulla gonna dell'uniforme. Dopo una manciata di secondi, il cappello urlò: Serpeverde e la ragazza si diresse al loro tavolo sorridendo cordiale. Andò a sedersi proprio di fronte a lui: Ciao esordì con una voce squillante come una campana e con un lieve accento straniero Io sono Victoria Cross…Ma immagino che tu l'abbia sentito…. Avrebbe dovuto essere sordo per non sentirlo si intromise Pansy Parkinson. Draco le lanciò un'occhiataccia e Pansy si tirò indietro: era il tipo di occhiata che le diceva che si era spinta troppo in là. Per qualche strano motivo, quella ragazza lo incuriosiva. Piacere di conoscerti. Io sono Draco Malfoy studiò attentamente il volto della ragazza in attesa di una qualsiasi reazione, ma non ne vide alcuna. Non sei di queste parti, vero? chiese allora riferendosi anche al suo strano accento. Victoria annuì: Sono nata e cresciuta in Italia: i miei genitori lavorano lì, ma hanno preferito mandarmi ad Hogwarts perché potessi ricevere "un'educazione tipicamente Inglese" disse parlando con un tono nasale volutamente esagerato. Draco rise leggermente: quella ragazzina gli era inspiegabilmente simpatica, il che era piuttosto strano considerando che non aveva mai trovato nessuno **_veramente_** simpatico, forse il professor Piton…Ma con Victoria era diverso. Inspiegabilmente diverso. 

Dopo un primo, promettente inizio, i rapporti tra i due Serpeverde si raffreddarono all'improvviso quando Victoria vide come Draco si comportava nei confronti delle altre persone e udì i suoi commenti acidi. Non riusciva a capire questa improvvisa trasformazione. Da parte sua, Draco non aveva molto tempo per preoccuparsi di Victoria: era troppo impegnato ad esercitarsi in vista delle selezioni per la squadra di Quidditch. Non era l'unico a preoccuparsi per la selezione: Blaise Zabini e Orson Derrick lo erano ancora più di lui. Una sera, nel dormitorio, Zabini lo mise metaforicamente con le spalle al muro: Si dice che tu voglia partecipare alle selezioni per ottenere un posto in squadra sibilò a bassa voce Voglio sperare che non sia vero…. E anche se lo fosse? replicò Draco battagliero È mio diritto. Non ti è bastato farci perdere l'anno scorso? Vuoi ripetere l'impresa anche quest'anno? ringhiò feroce. Te l'ho già detto: non-è-stata-colpa-mia. Vedi di ficcartelo in quella zucca dura e di lasciarmi in pace!. **_Non_** lo farò! Tu… ruggì afferrandolo per un braccio Tu sei un pericolo pubblico e non ti permetterò di rovinare **_anche_** questa Casa!. Oh, scusa se esisto! replicò furente Draco liberandosi dalla sua stretta e dirigendosi verso la porta. Giunto sulla soglia si voltò: Non sono io a rovinare questa casa, Zabini… scandì con voce colma di rabbia e veleno …Bensì gli idioti superstiziosi come te!. Fa come ti pare… mormorò minaccioso Blaise Ma Derrick non ti lascerà entrare nella squadra di Quidditch. Draco era già lontano. Irritato e ferito dall'atteggiamento dei suoi due compagni di Casa, si allontanò dalla Sala Comune e prese a vagare per il castello senza una meta precisa: tutto quello che contava era andare via da lì, non importava dove. Miracolosamente, non trovò la strada sbarrata né da Gazza né dalla sua odiosa gatta. Lungo un corridoio sentì Pix che avanzava a balzelloni e, per non finirgli dritto dritto tra le braccia (Ci mancherebbe solo più quello aggiunse mentalmente), preferì riparare nel corridoio più vicino. Si trovava al quarto piano, in un corridoio polveroso su cui si aprivano molte aule vuote. Il pavimento era coperto da uno spesso strato di polvere e i suoi passi risuonavano lungo le pareti vuote in maniera sinistra: il tutto formava un quadro piuttosto desolante. Si fermò per guardarsi attorno quando improvvisamente udì uno strano rumore…C'era qualcuno in una delle classi. Pensando ad una coppietta di ragazzi più grandi in cerca di intimità, si voltò e fece per andar via poiché in quel momento non se la sentiva proprio di dar fastidio a qualcuno, nemmeno a Potter e compagnia bella. Il suono si ripeté, questa volta più forte: sembrava un singhiozzo non più trattenuto, come di qualcuno che stesse piangendo….Che Mirtilla Malcontenta abbia abbandonato il suo gabinetto? si chiese No…Piuttosto improbabile. Il che voleva dire una sola cosa: un altro studente si era appartato per dare sfogo alla sua tristezza. Se fosse stato Harry Potter o se fosse appartenuto ad un'altra casa, si sarebbe precipitato nell'aula da cui provenivano i singhiozzi e avrebbe cercato di consolare lo studente, chiunque egli fosse, ma lui era Draco Malfoy e apparteneva a Serpeverde, indi per cui la cosa non lo riguardava. Appurato ciò non gli restava che andarsene, eppure a mezza via tornò indietro per chiudere a porta della classe da cui provenivano i singhiozzi: per quanto fosse stato contrariato dalla scoperta che qualcun altro aveva già occupato quello che sembrava il posto perfetto per nascondersi, poteva almeno evitare che qualcun altro disturbasse lo sfogo dell'altro studente. Si avvicinò alla porta della classe e fece per chiuderla, ma non poté evitare di lanciare una rapida occhiata all'interno e rimase letteralmente congelato dalla sorpresa: appoggiata con la schiena contro il muro, il volto seminascosto tra le ginocchia, stava Victoria Cross. Draco, esitante, entrò nella classe e si avvicinò alla ragazza. Ehi mormorò quando le fu vicino. Victoria alzò il volto verso di lui: aveva gli occhi rossi e le guance rigate di lacrime. Che è successo? chiese sedendosi accanto a lei Che ti hanno detto?. Victoria lo fissò con i suoi occhi viola: C-come fai a…a… mormorò tra i singhiozzi. Ci sono passato anch'io prima di te disse piano Draco guardando il pavimento polveroso. Riportò lo sguardo sulla ragazzina al suo fianco: Allora, cosa è successo?. S-stavo andando a l-lezione e ho in-incrociato un gruppo di Tassorosso… disse cercando di frenare  singhiozzi A una di loro si è r-rotta la borsa e m-mentre raccoglieva i libri, io ho v-visto per terra il suo borsellino e..e l'ho raccolto….i-io volevo ridarglielo, te lo giuro, volevo solo…. Tranquilla mormorò Draco passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle Va tutto bene. Non ti sto accusando di niente. T-tu no, ma loro…loro sì! un altro accesso di pianto la interruppe N-non ho fatto a tempo a fare un passo che…che mi sono saltati tutti alla gola. D-dicevano che volevo rubarlo, che era una ladra, una schifosa Serpeverde…dicevano che della gente come me non ci si può fidare….. Lo so… disse piano Draco facendole appoggiare la testa contro la sua spalla …Lo so. Se sei un Serpeverde, è sempre così…. M-ma io non volevo rubarlo….. Draco scosse il capo:Non importa quello che vuoi fare…quello che importa è quello che **_devi_** fare. Io….Non capisco…. Draco sospirò: Victoria veniva da lontano, era una forestiera. Vedi… cominciò pazientemente Secondo la…beh, sì, chiamiamola pure "tradizione popolare", ognuna delle Case di Hogwarts si distingue dalle altre per particolari caratteristiche… cominciò a spiegarle come si distinguevano Tassorosso, Grifondoro e Corvonero …e poi ci siamo noi Serpeverde. Tu non lo sai, ma la nostra casa è famosa per aver prodotto il maggior numero di Maghi Oscuri che si sia mai visto. Quindi se ne deduce che i Serpeverde sono tutti una manica di delinquenti pronti a passare al Lato Oscuro…ho indovinato? disse piano Victoria. Draco annuì. Ma questo è un pregiudizio bello e buono! esclamò scandalizzata. Il cappello cosa ti ha detto quando te l'hanno messo in testa? chiese Draco. Diceva che vedeva ambizione, capacità di lottare, molti sogni da realizzare…e che a Serpeverde mi sarei trovata bene, avrei trovato altri come me…Io non sapevo nulla, così ho pensato che Serpeverde andava bene….e lui l'ha gridato forte. Ti sei messa proprio in un bel guaio, Torey mormorò Draco A Serpeverde molti hanno dei sogni da realizzare….Il guaio è che spesso restano sogni, perché quando la gente scopre che eri un Serpeverde, subito ti guarda con sospetto. Preferiscono i Grifondoro a noi perché nell'immaginario collettivo noi siamo il male e loro la cura. Per qualche istante nessuno disse niente, poi Draco mosse una mano ad accarezzare le guance di Victoria, asciugandole una lacrima superstite. Devi imparare ad essere forte, Torey. Essere un Serpeverde significa lottare, lottare sempre, contro tutto e contro tutti…Ogni giorno di scuola è una battaglia. Forse non siamo proprio amichevoli con quelli delle altre case, ma come oggi hai potuto sperimentare sulla tua pelle, neanche loro lo sono con noi le appoggiò una mano sotto il mento e la costrinse dolcemente a guardarlo negli occhi Se vuoi sopravvivere, devi imparare ad essere la più dura delle dure. Tu ci sei riuscito…a diventare il più duro dei duri, voglio dire. Draco distolse gli occhi e tornò a guardare il pavimento: Sono ben addestrato…. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre scene della sua vecchia scuola elementare gli tornavano alla mente. Draco…. la voce esitante di Victoria lo strappò ( o forse lo salvò) dalle sue riflessioni. Sì, Torey?. Mi stavo chiedendo se…se tu ed io potremmo…diventare amici. Draco sorrise leggermente: Beh…direi di sì. Victoria gli sorrise. Allora… disse Draco cambiando posizione Quali sono i sogni che vorrebbe realizzare, signorina Cross?.Beh…voglio diventare la prima donna Ministro della Magia. Draco si lasciò sfuggire un basso fischio: Ambizioso, come progetto…Ne hai altri?. Victoria cominciò a raccontare, dimentica dell'incidente con i Tassorosso.  

Giorni dopo, Derrick entrò trafelato in sala comune: per poco a Blaise non venne un colpo quando lo vide. Che ci fai qui? gli chiese andando a sedersi accanto a lui. Sono appena tornato da una punizione: ho avuto una ehm piccola discussione con i Weasley e la McGranitt ci ha beccati. Marcus ha detto che ormai potevo evitare di venire alle selezioni: a quest'ora avranno già finito. Questa non ci voleva! imprecò Blaise Forza, andiamo a vedere cosa è successo. I due uscirono di corsa dal sotterraneo senza accorgersi  che una ragazzina del primo anno seduta lì vicino a fare i compiti aveva casualmente sentito la loro breve conversazione: quella ragazzina era Victoria Cross. I due congiurati erano a metà strada tra il campo di Quidditch quando videro Marcus Flitt camminare euforico verso di loro: Ah, Derrick, ti stavo giusto cercando. Ti comunico in maniera ufficiosa che abbiamo un nuovo Cercatore!. Derrick sentì la fronte imperlarsi di sudore gelato ma riuscì a tirar fuori la brutta copia di un sorriso: Davvero, Marcus? E chi è?. Draco Malfoy, un ragazzo del secondo anno. Per poco Zabini e Derrick non svennero. Si avvicinò Adrian Pucey, uno dei Cacciatori: Avresti dovuto vederlo, Derrick! Quel ragazzo è un vero asso. Ne sono certo… replicò Derrick, il sorriso ormai ridotto ad un ghigno surgelato Marcus posso parlarti un momento?. Flitt lo guardò stupito: Sì certo…Warren, Adrian, Guthlac, andate pure avanti: vi raggiungo dopo… mentre Zabini, i due Cacciatori e il secondo Battitore si allontanavano, Derrick e Flitt presero a camminare nella direzione opposta, allontanandosi dal castello: Allora, che volevi dirmi? chiese Flitt dopo qualche istante. Si tratta di Malfoy… iniziò nervosamente Derrick Non credo che sia una buona idea prenderlo in squadra. Stai scherzando? replicò Flitt Quel ragazzo è un asso. Certo, forse non è bravo come il Cercatore dei Grifondoro, Harry Potter…Ma sono certo che può diventarlo. Non è questione di bravura… lo interruppe Derrick Il fatto è che il ragazzo porta una iella maledetta. Flitt socchiuse gli occhi e studiò il compagno di squadra come se non l'avesse mai visto prima: Stai dicendo che è una specie di sabotatore?. No, affatto…Ma quel ragazzo porta male, te lo assicuro. Andavo nella sua stessa scuola elementare, ti ricordi il St. Gwilym? Beh, poco dopo l'arrivo di Malfoy il preside è morto, tanto per darti un'idea…E a scuola hanno cominciato ad esserci ogni tipo di problemi, c'è stato persino un incendio…Poi viene a Hogwarts e per la prima volta in sette anni ci vediamo soffiare la Coppa delle Case sotto il naso da quegli spocchiosi di Grifondoro….Fidati, Marcus: quello lì è meglio se non gioca. Sbattilo fuori. Stupidaggini! Nessuno può portare fortuna o sfortuna…Sono solo superstizioni, roba da Babbani. Ma è la verità! si impuntò Derrick E te ne accorgerai se ti ostini a volerlo in squadra. Bah, non voglio più sentire queste idiozie, è chiaro, Derrick? Malfoy giocherà e basta con queste parole, Flitt cominciò ad allontanarsi. Te ne pentirai amaramente, Marcus! gli urlò dietro Orson. Marcus si girò a guardarlo: Piuttosto tu vedi di tenere il becco chiuso su questo…su questa sottospecie di malocchio, altrimenti sarai tu a pentirti. È chiaro, Derrick?. Chiarissimo ringhiò cupo il Battitore. Mentre avveniva questo dialogo, nel suo dormitorio un Draco Malfoy al settimo cielo scriveva a suo padre e a sua madre per comunicare loro la grande notizia. La porta del dormitorio si aprì e una ragazzina scivolò dentro: Ehi, Drac disse Victoria avvicinandosi. Ciao, Torey replicò il ragazzo alzando appena gli occhi dal rotolo di pergamena. Ho sentito che sei diventato il nuovo Cercatore…. Già replicò intingendo la penna nell'inchiostro. Victoria cominciò a guardarsi in giro con aria distratta. Avanti, Torey, sputa il rospo. Prego? Hai qualcosa che ti tormenta…avanti, dimmi ordinò voltando la sedia. Victoria si sedette sul letto più vicino, gli occhi fissi sul pavimento: Si tratta di un ragazzo del secondo anno, Blaise Zabini…E il battitore di Serpeverde, Derrick alzò gli occhi verso di lui Quei due ce l'hanno con te. Li ho sentiti parlare di sotto. Oh commentò Draco abbassando gli occhi. Victoria lo scrutò attentamente: Com'è che la cosa non ti sorprende?. Diciamo che sospettavo qualcosa…. Capisco…D'altro canto tu sei qui da più tempo di me…. Solo un anno È sempre più tempo. Calò il silenzio. Dopo qualche minuto, Victoria si rialzò in piedi: Meglio che vada, prima che qualcuno mi scopra nel dormitorio dei ragazzi Lo spettro di un sorriso increspò le labbra di Draco: Sì, meglio…Ehi, Torey?. La ragazza, che era già sulla porta, si voltò a guardarlo: Sì? Grazie per avermi avvertito. Oh, ma ti pare? il sorriso svanì dal volto di Victoria, sostituito da un'espressione accigliata Mi raccomando, Drac…Sta attento. E guardati le spalle. Lo farò annuì Ma non per quello che pensi tu… aggiunse a bassa voce appena ebbe varcato quella soglia. 

Pochi giorni dopo, Orson Derrick entrò in sala comune e, dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata in giro, si avvicinò a Marcus Flitt, il quale era intento a studiare in un angolo: Hai visto Adrian? gli chiese. Flitt chiuse il libro: Sì, sta aiutando Draco a far pratica sul campo di Quidditch. Derrick rimase raggelato: Stai dicendo… articolò a fatica Che l'hai mandato da solo là fuori con Malfoy? Marcus sei… No, non sono impazzito, al contrario di te gli scoccò un'occhiata severa Quel ragazzo ha bisogno di fare pratica e voglio che con lui ci sia qualcuno che non ha paura di volargli accanto!. Marcus si riferiva ad un episodio accaduto alcuni giorni prima, al primo allenamento "completo" di Quidditch: Derrick aveva ricevuto l'incarico specifico di deviare i Bolidi diretti a Malfoy, per dargli un po' di respiro, ciononostante uno di quelli per poco non aveva gettato il nuovo Cercatore giù dalla scopa: scesi a terra, Marcus si era giustamente arrabbiato con lui, rimproverandogli che il Bolide non avrebbe colpito Draco se lui gli fosse stato vicino e Orson si era ostinato a ripetere che erano vicini, anche se sapeva benissimo che non era vero. L'ho detto e lo ripeto, Flitt: quelle scope che ti ha mandato il padre di Malfoy ti hanno fatto perdere la testa! Se ad Adrian succede qualcosa, io…. Per ora puoi anche risparmiare le tue minacce, Derrick: eccolo che arriva disse indicandogli il passaggio che portava alla sala comune. Adrian Pucey, un ragazzo del quarto anno, emerse da lì insieme a Draco. Com'è andato l'allenamento, Adrian? chiese Flitt. Magnificamente! esclamò il Cacciatore arruffando i capelli di Draco, che finse una smorfia di disgusto Questo ragazzo è maledettamente in gamba! Abbiamo buone speranze di battere il Grifondoro. Ottimo! commentò Marcus dando una pacca sulla spalla a Draco. In quel momento, gli occhi del Cercatore incontrarono lo sguardo gelido di Orson Derrick e il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra.  

La prima partita di Draco come Cercatore si concluse con una clamorosa sconfitta per Serpeverde: dopo essersi beccato una solenne strigliata da Marcus Flitt, il Cercatore scomparve ma nessuno si diede la pena di prendere nota del fatto o di andare a cercarlo. Beh…Non proprio nessuno: Adrian Pucey e Victoria Cross, ognuno all'insaputa dell'altro, girarono tutto il castello per ore cercando di trovarlo. Ma si trovarono prima loro, in un corridoio del secondo piano: non ebbero bisogno di parlarsi, bastò loro un'occhiata per capirsi al volo.Lo stai cercando anche tu, eh? Sì. Tu dalle gradinate non puoi aver sentito, ma Marcus è stato molto duro con lui… scosse la testa Non capisco…Due anni fa Terence Higgs, il vecchio Cercatore, ne ha combinata una anche peggiore nella partita contro i Corvonero e non se l'era presa così tanto…. Victoria strinse le spalle: Io continuo a cercarlo. Lo trovò tre quarti d'ora dopo presso la riva del lago. Ehi, Drac disse andando a sedersi vicino a lui. Ehi Torey rispose con la sua solita voce. Ti è passato? Adesso sì. Rimasero un po' in silenzio, poi Draco si voltò su un fianco per poterla guardare meglio: Perché sei venuta a cercarmi?. Che razza di domande rispose lei guardandolo stupefatta Perché sei mio amico, no?. Inspiegabilmente, quelle parole gli fecero riempire gli occhi di lacrime. 

Quando cominciarono gli attentati, all'inizio tutti sospettavano che Harry Potter fosse l'erede di Serpeverde…Tranne Blaise Zabini e Orson Derrick: ogni volta che qualcuno cominciava a parlare degli attentati e del colpevole, istintivamente i loro occhi correvano a Draco Malfoy, il quale si sentiva la schiena continuamente trafitta da quelle occhiate accusatrici. Una sera, tornando Sala Comune da una punizione, trovò Draco seduto su un divano a fissare le fiamme che danzavano nel caminetto. Aveva fatto del suo meglio per mantenere il suo volto privo di espressione, tuttavia la profonda tristezza che provava in quel momento traspariva chiaramente da sotto la maschera. La ragazza si sedette con cautela al suo fianco e attese qualche istante prima di manifestargli la sua presenza: Ehi sussurrò pianissimo, facendosi appena sentire Va tutto bene?. Draco si voltò a guardarla: Perché non sei a letto? Non dovresti star fuori a quest'ora con quello che succede in giro…. Ero in punizione… rispose scrollando le spalle con aria di sufficienza, poi il suo tondi voce cambiò Che hai, Draco? Sei…strano. Strano come? Strao in un modo che non mi piace. Il ragazzo tornò a fissare il fuoco per qualche minuto, poi le rivolse nuovamente la parola: Tu chi credi che ci sia dietro?. Non ne ho idea rispose la ragazza abbassando gli occhi. Tu…tu non pensi che sia io l'Erede di Serpeverde, vero?. Victoria alzò gli occhi di scatto, sia per la domanda sia per il tono di voce con cui essa le era stata posta: Cosa? Certo che no! Perché dovrei pensare a una cosa simile? sbottò risentita. Perché sono un bastardo senza cuore che odia i mezzosangue e la mia famiglia è a Serpeverde da generazioni? Primo: tu non sei un bastardo senza cuore. Secondo: io detesto i Tassorosso ma nessuno mi ha accusata quando hanno steso quel tizio, come si chiama…Justin Fletcher, o roba simile. A te non stanno molto simpatici i non-purosangue: non che sia d'accordo, ma…E con questo? Non dimostra assolutamente nulla. Chi può pensare una cretineria del genere?. Indovina… mormorò tristemente Draco abbassando gli occhi. Zabini e Derrick. Esatto.Più un po' di gente sparsa per la scuola. Victoria andò a mettersi di fronte a lui e lo costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo: Io non credo che tu sia il pazzo omicida che c'è dietro a tutto questo, Draco. E come fai ad esserne così sicura?. Beh…Non sei abbastanza cattivo per esserlo. Chiunque lo creda non ti conosce nemmeno un po'. Si alzò e cominciò ad avviarsi verso il dormitorio femminile quando la voce di Draco la fermò: Credo che tu sia l'unica a pensare che io non sia "abbastanza cattivo per esserlo". Victoria si voltò: Allora significa che sono l'unica a conoscerti arrossì violentemente Meglio che vada. Buona notte, Draco. Sogni d'oro, Torey replicò lanciandole un mezzo sorriso. Quella breve conversazione aiutò Draco a sopportare meglio le occhiate grevi di Zabini e Derrick. Quando **_tutto_** fu finalmente finito…Anche allora, non smisero di guardarlo male. Draco cominciò a contare i giorni che mancavano al ritorno a casa: due mesi di fila a casa con sua madre e suo padre poteva anche reggerli, ma quelle occhiate erano più di quanto potesse sopportare. Erano un peso troppo grande perché potesse portarlo da solo e non aveva nessuno con cui condividerlo: i suoi unici amici – i suoi **_veri_** amici – erano Adrian Pucey e Victoria "Torey" Cross e non voleva rischiare di perderli. Erano tutto quello che aveva. Stancamente, riuscì a sopravvivere fino al giorno in cui salirono tutti sul treno che li avrebbe riportati a casa. Dopo aver goduto della sua compagnia per tutto il viaggio, si rassegnò a salutare Victoria sulla piattaforma del Binario 9 ¾ : Ci vediamo l'anno prossimo a Hogwarts disse Victoria euforica gettandogli le braccia al collo Non pensare a quei due… gli mormorò all'orecchio. Non lo farò la rassicurò sforzandosi di sorriderle. Mi raccomando, scrivimi chiese Victoria per la centesima volta almeno: normalmente, Draco avrebbe perso ala pazienza già alla sesta…Ma non con Torey. Lo farò. E tu…. Draco! li interruppe un'alta voce femminile: una donna bionda camminava verso di loro. Devo andare sospirò Draco avvicinandosi al suo carrello Salutami l'Italia. Lo farò. E tu ricordati di scrivere!. Draco la salutò con un cenno della mano e si avviò. 


	4. Terzo Anno

TERZO ANNO 

Ti vedo su di giri oggi commentò Draco sedendosi davanti a Victoria durante la prima settimana di scuola Che è successo?. Assolutamente niente. Avanti, Torey, non cercare di fregarmi…Allora, chi è? Chi è chi?. Il ragazzo che ti piace. Victoria arrossì: Io…Non…. Eh, eh, eh….Che ti ho detto? Dai, lo sai che a me puoi dirlo. Non lo dirò ad anima viva. E va bene…Però prometti che non mi prenderai in giro. Lo giuro sulla croce entrambi sogghignarono all'involontario gioco di parole Allora, chi è?. Victoria diventò più o meno del colore dei capelli dei Weasley: Martin Dooley. È un Corvonero del terzo anno. Draco aggrottò la fronte e non fece commenti: È più furbo degli altri?. Credo di sì mormorò Victoria scrollando le spalle. È al suo tavolo in questo momento? chiese avvicinandosi a lei con aria di cospirazione. Victoria annuì: Ah-ah. Il biondino di fianco a Cho Chang…No, non ti girare! sussurrò in fretta notando il movimento dell'altro. Mmm… mugugnò Draco. Fingendo di stirarsi, gettò una rapida occhiata al tavolo dei Corvonero da sopra una spalla: ai suoi occhi allenati a cercare il Boccino minuscolo e in perpetuo moto bastò una frazione di secondo per individuare il "bersaglio". Il ragazzo era alto almeno un metro e settanta, i capelli troppo scuri per essere definiti biondi e troppo chiari per essere castani tagliati cortissimi, occhi scuri. Tornò a guardare Victoria: Gran bel trucco! commentò lei ammirata. Draco le strizzò un occhio con un mezzo sorriso sul volto: Si fa quel che si può…. Per qualche minuto nessuno parlò. Allora? chiese Victoria. Allora che, Torey?. Come ti sembra?. Draco fece una smorfia: È difficile giudicare così, da un'occhiata soltanto…Mi auguro solo che non sia come gli altri.

Hai saputo cosa è successo a Draco? disse Millicent Bulstrode sedendosi a tavola accanto a Pansy Parkinson. No, che gli è successo? chiese Pansy lasciando cadere la forchetta. A Cura delle Creature Magiche è stato aggredito da un Ippogrifo Oh, povero caro! Ma…è stato ferito gravemente? Se la caverà? le due ragazze non si accorsero che c'erano altre due paia di orecchie che ascoltavano la loro conversazione: per essere più precisi, quelle di Blaise Zabini e di Victoria Cross. Poco dopo, Blaise si avvicinò ad Orson Derrick: Hai sentito di Malfoy?. L'altro annuì: Pare si sia quasi fatto ammazzare da un Ippogrifo alla prima lezione di Cura delle Creature Magiche: non so se essere contento per il fatto che nessun altri si sia fatto male o deluso perché non ci è rimasto secco lui. Questa volta è andata bene, ma la prossima potrebbero farsi del male degli innocenti…Non possiamo più stare zitti, dobbiamo parlarne con il professor Piton! Ma sei matto? Malfoy è il suo allievo preferito!. Sono tre anni che è qui e da allora ne capitano di tutti i colori…Non potrà ignorarci come Marcus. A proposito, hai provato a parlargli?. Derrick scosse il capo: Non vuole sentire ragioni. Comunque… disse Blaise Non siamo gli unici a pensare che Malfoy porti male: l'altro giorno ho sentito Warrington dirlo a Sewey. Come vedi non siamo i soli…. 

Alcune ore dopo, Victoria fece il suo ingresso nel dormitorio dei ragazzi per andare a trovare il "povero invalido": Sei Draco o sei la mummia del Faraone che ha perso la strada di casa? commentò squadrando il suo amico che armeggiava con quattro o cinque rotoli di bende immacolate. Risparmia le tue carognate per i Grifondoro, Torey. Devo fare pratica rispose lei cercando di fare una faccia da povera-fanciulla-innocente-e-indifesa. Ne fai già fin troppa. Oh, io non direi…A proposito di carognate, tu che stai combinando?. Chi? Io? Non ti ho chiesto due pronomi. Drac, io ti conosco…Sono pronta a scommettere la mia ultima Cioccorana che stai macchinando qualcosa. Draco non rispose, concentrandosi sulla fasciatura che stava facendo: Sai cosa ho sentito mentre tornavo dall'infermeria?. Victoria scosse il capo. Ho sentito la fidanzatina di Potter dire a una sua amica che "è sicura che quell'orribile Draco Malfoy farà passare dei guai ad Hagrid". Indi per cui eccomi qui Con un braccio fasciato annotò Victoria. Esatto E…In parole povere quale sarebbe il piano?. Te l'ho detto, Torey disse Draco distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo viso La regola per essere un Serpeverde è "Non fare solo quello che gli altri si aspettino da te, ma anche di peggio". E io intendo far pagare ad Allievo-Modello Potter e ai suoi amici tutte quelle che lui e tutti gli altri hanno fatto a noi Serpeverde, interessi compresi. Victoria lo guardò con occhi sgranati: Draco…Adesso non ti sembra di esagerare?. **_A la guerre comme a la guerre_**…e spero vorrai ignorare la mia terribile pronuncia francese. Victoria scosse il capo: Come ti pare…Ma non pensare che io stia al tuo gioco!. Non mi è mai passato nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello Volevo ben dire. Lo sguardo di Draco si fece ancora più serio: Credimi, Torey…Ho i miei buoni motivi. 

Dammi un buon motivo per cui dovremmo farlo! disse Orson Derrick mentre Blaise Zabini lo trascinava lungo il corridoio. Uno? Te ne trovo quanti ne vuoi! Primo: è vero. Secondo: abbiamo le prove. Terzo…tu non vuoi  che capiti di nuovo quello che è successo al St. Gwilym, vero?. No, certo…Se succedesse di nuovo una cosa del genere penso che non me lo perdonerei mai…. Allora andiamo, forza. Si fermarono davanti ad una spessa porta di legno scuro su cui era intagliato un serpente e bussarono.

Quando i due finirono di parlare, nella stanza cadde il silenzio: Piton aveva ascoltato con attenzione i loro "sospetti", la sua faccia priva di ogni espressione. Infine si decise a parlare e quello che disse non fece affatto piacere ai due Serpeverde. 

Te l'avevo detto che non ci avrebbe mai ascoltati! ringhiò Derrick mentre rientravano in sala comune "La sfortuna non esiste", "solo un caso"….Tutte balle!. Almeno ci abbiamo provato mormorò Blaise rassegnato Se la prossima volta qualcuno ci lascia le penne, non vengano a dire che non li abbiamo avvertiti. 

Più di una volta, quell'anno le fosche previsioni di Zabini e Derrick andarono molto vicine a realizzarsi, ma per fortuna nessuno perse la vita. Purtroppo venne il giorno della partita Serpeverde contro Grifondoro: l'ultima del campionato studentesco che avrebbe determinato la  squadra vincitrice della Coppa del Quidditch e quasi automaticamente della Coppa delle Case. Man mano che la partita si avvicinava, Draco Malfoy si faceva sempre più teso e nervoso: un grave fardello posava sulle sue spalle e di sicuro le occhiate che Derrick e Zabini continuavano a lanciargli non lo aiutavano. Cominciò ad allenarsi da solo senza sosta ogniqualvolta riusciva a trovare il campo da Quidditch libero e a passare sempre meno tempo in Sala Comune: non faceva che correre da una lezione all'altra e da un allenamento all'altro. Victoria Cross doveva praticamente costringerlo a fermarsi per mangiare mentre Adrian Pucey in qualche modo trovava il tempo di dargli una mano con i compiti. La notte prima della partita Draco non riuscì a dormire. Hai una faccia da far spavento gli disse Victoria sedendosi accanto a lui a colazione. Mi sento teso come una corda di violino: probabilmente suonerei se qualcuno mi sfiorasse con un archetto. Cerca di rilassarti… mormorò appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla Non è la fine del mondo. In quel preciso istante Draco incontrò lo sguardo di Blaise Zabini, che lo fissava con aria poco amichevole. Riuscì a cogliere perfettamente il messaggio che gli stava mandando: in quegli occhi era scritto "facci perdere ancora una volta la Coppa, portaci sfortuna di nuovo e ti ammazzo" a caratteri cubitali. Draco stinse convulsamente la forchetta che aveva in mano senza sentire le parole di conforto di Victoria, fissando il piatto pieno senza avere la forza di mangiare. Un solo pensiero si agitava nella sua mente: prendere il Boccino. Dimostrare a tutti che no, lui non portava sfortuna. Purtroppo anche questa volta la partita fu di Grifondoro: non appena finì il match, Draco scomparve. Victoria e Adrian lo cercarono per ore finché non si incrociarono presso la Sala Comune: L'hai trovato? chiese il Cacciatore non appena vide la ragazzina. Victoria scosse il capo tristemente Non credo che stavolta voglia farsi trovare…. Capisco cosa intendi…Quel ragazzo se la prende troppo a cuore: neanche Baston di Grifondoro è così fissato scosse il capo È come se dovesse provare qualcosa a qualcuno e non sono del tutto sicuro che c'entri Potter. Neanch'io… mormorò Victoria Ho provato a scoprire cosa lo tormenta, ma non c'è verso…Tu cosa conti di fare?. Adrian scosse le spalle: Per ora direi di tornare in Sala Comune. Quando vorrà farsi trovare, lo farà. Victoria annuì e, dopo aver pronunciato la parola d'ordine, entrarono nel sotterraneo. Attorno al fuoco del caminetto era riunito un nutrito gruppo di Serpeverde che discuteva sull'ennesima sconfitta. …Non posso credere che abbiamo perso la Coppa delle Case per il terzo anno di fila! esclamò Guthlac Bole, l'altro Battitore di Serpeverde. Pare che il nostro Cercatore non riesca proprio a battere il Ragazzo d'Oro di Grifondoro commentò Richard Sewey E poi voglio dire, gli altri anni abbiamo sempre vinto noi…. Hai notato che abbiamo cominciato a perdere contro i Grifondoro da quando Malfoy è arrivato? Io non vorrei passare per superstizioso, ma…Secondo me quello lì porta male. Derrick, tu sei stato a scuola con lui, no? Che ne dici?. Derrick esitò: Ero qualche anno avanti a lui, ma anche allora giravano quelle voci sul suo conto. Io non so se siano vere o no, però….Lui andava alla St. Gwilym. Oh Gesù mormorò Milena Tombstone lasciando cadere un libro. Andava alla St. Gwilym? Ma allora…Allora è vero! strillò una ragazza del sesto anno. Ehi, si può sapere che razza di storia è questa? intervenne Adrian. Beh, Adrian… iniziò Warrington Ammetterai che le cose non siano andate molto bene per noi Serpeverde da quando è arrivato lui…E poi, tutte queste sconfitte a Quidditch…. Non ci ha mai fatto perdere una partita né contro Corvonero né contro Tassorosso ringhiò Adrian. Ma contro Grifondoro le abbiamo sempre prese! E alla sua prima partita non ha visto il Boccino che pure era sotto il suo naso! intervenne Sewey. E allora? Higgs al quarto anno ha scambiato la carta di una caramella per il Boccino facendoci perdere contro Corvonero eppure nessuno ha mai detto che portava male. Ma Adrian…. Oh, finitela! intervenne Flitt Sono tutte cretinate: nessuno porta fortuna o sfortuna…. Davvero, Flitt? disse gelida la Tombstone Ma devi ammettere che, da quando è arrivato lui… Non è stato l'unico studente ad essere smistato a Serpeverde tre anni fa, ricordi? la rimbeccò Marcus Eppure nessuno sta accusando Nott, o Parkinson, o Bulstrode o Zabini…. Noi non abbiamo fatto niente! strillò Millicent Bulstrode. Nemmeno Draco commentò Victoria Cross guardando male Derrick, Zabini e gli altri E mi meraviglio che siate proprio voi, i suoi compagni più grandi a credere ad una assurdità del genere!. Giusto la appoggiò Adrian Queste sono idiozie adatte a degli idioti superstiziosi. Pensatela come volete… borbottò Zabini Ma io fossi in voi me ne starei a chilometri da lui in quel momento si accorse che molti stavano fissando qualcosa, anzi qualcuno alle sue spalle: si voltò e vide Draco Malfoy appoggiato contro l'ingresso della Sala Comune, il volto una maschera senza espressione. Nella sala piombò un silenzio mortale. Draco non disse una parola: lanciò un'occhiata di puro odio a Zabini e Derrick e poi attraversò la stanza senza fretta, sparendo su per le scale che portavano al dormitorio maschile. Victoria Cross lanciò un'occhiata di profondo schifo ai suoi stessi compagni e lo seguì a ruota. Lo trovò sdraiato sul suo letto, nascosto dietro le tende chiuse. Victoria si sedette accanto a lui senza una parola, richiudendo le tende. Che ci fai qui? le chiese Draco con voce spenta. Volevo sapere come stavi: non dev'essere stata una bella giornata per te, tra l'incontro di Quidditch e quegli idioti in Sala Comune… scosse il capo con aria rassegnata Che manica di imbecilli senza cervello! Mi chiedo cosa ci facciano qui invece di stare a Grifondoro insieme a quel buono a nulla di Paciock. Non dovresti stare qui, Torey disse piano Draco. Victoria, presa di sorpresa, cercò l'espressione del suo viso ma non poté vederla poiché egli le voltava la schiena: Che hai? È per quello che hanno detto? Ma via, non devi prendertela così gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla Vedrai che domani non se ne ricorderanno nemmeno più.

Invece il giorno dopo se ne ricordavano ancora, eccome: ormai la voce aveva cominciato a spargersi e l'unico motivo per cui non giunse alle orecchie degli studenti delle altre case fu semplicemente perché i Serpeverde si vergognavano talmente tanto di avere uno iettatore tra di loro che evitavano di parlare della cosa al di fuori delle pareti sicure della Sala Comune. Draco cominciò a venire trattato come un lebbroso: quasi tutti lo evitavano e perfino quelli che erano più restii a credere a una simile diceria in sua presenza diventavano alquanto nervosi. Furono in pochi a restargli accanto: Tiger e Goyle (i quali o erano troppo stupidi per capire esattamente tutta la faccenda o temevano troppo la reazione del padre di Draco), Marcus Flitt, Adrian Pucey e ovviamente Victoria Cross, la quale era il suo più ardente difensore. Quando Rogette Dull, del suo stesso anno, andò a consigliarla di stare lontano da Draco se non voleva essere colpita dalla sua sfortuna, Victoria la mandò "a quel paese" senza tanti complimenti, benché con parole **_leggermente_ **diverse. Draco era molto grato a Torey, Adrian e Marcus per quello che stavano facendo, tuttavia per quanto loro si prodigassero la situazione per lui era sempre più insopportabile….Ricominciò a contare i giorni che mancavano alle vacanze estive, lui che le aveva sempre detestate. Poi, quando Dio volle, finalmente arrivarono: al Binario 9 ¾ salutò per l'ultima volta Marcus Flitt, che si era diplomato quell'anno, e diede l'arrivederci all'anno dopo ad Adrian. Da Tiger e Goyle si congedò brevemente: probabilmente li avrebbe rivisti ancora durante l'estate. Victoria rimase per ultima: ormai quasi tutti gli studenti se n'erano andati, eppure lei non si decideva a lasciarlo. Non parlarono, non ce n'era bisogno: Victoria fece scivolare una mano nella sua e la strinse forte, cercando di rassicurarlo. L'arrivo della madre la costrinse ad andar via: si abbracciarono un'ultima volta, stringendosi più forte che potevano. Quando si separarono, Draco lesse nei suoi occhi tutta la sua preoccupazione e tutto l'affetto sincero e disinteressato che provava per lui. Victoria si allontanò verso l'uscita del binario insieme alla madre, ma non riusciva a smettere di voltarsi indietro.  


	5. Quarto Anno

QUARTO ANNO

Victoria corse incontro a Draco non appena lo vide superare la barriera e gli gettò le braccia al collo, ma separandosi da lui il suo volto si oscurò: Stai bene? gli chiese scrutandolo con attenzione. Draco le lanciò uno dei suoi mezzi sorrisi: Tutto regolare, Torey. Allora, sei sempre dietro a quel Corvonero?. Victoria arrossì violentemente:Non gli vado dietro!. Come no…allora è un caso se l'anno scorso ti sedevi sempre in modo da poter guardare il tavolo dei Corvonero, vero?. Victoria lo colpì leggermente ad un braccio: E piantala!. Pensi di fare qualcosa o ti accontenterai di adorarlo a distanza? insistette il ragazzo cercando di distrarre la sua amica dal precedente argomento di conversazione. Io non lo adoro a distanza! con il viso in fiamme, Victoria cercò di sollevare il baule ma senza molto successo poiché era molto pesante. Dai, ti do una mano disse Draco chinandosi per afferrare l'altra maniglia. Mentre camminavano verso il treno, Draco continuò a distrarre Victoria prendendola in giro per la sua "cotta" e raccontandole della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch a cui aveva assistito durante l'estate. Così facendo riuscì a fare in modo che la ragazza non tornasse a scrutarlo come prima e non si accorgesse che i Serpeverde li evitavano lungo il percorso verso il treno. Pochi minuti dopo l'inizio del viaggio, Adrian Pucey li raggiunse: Come mai non sei con i tuoi compagni del settimo anno? chiese ingenuamente Victoria. Oh…stanno spettegolando come vecchie comari e non mi va di starli a sentire indicò con gli occhi Draco e Victoria mostrò di aver compreso. Giunti a Hogwarts, dopo lo Smistamento iniziò la cena: Victoria, Draco, Adrian, Tiger e Goyle sedevano vicini a un capo del tavolo. Tutto a posto? chiese Victoria a Draco sporgendosi verso di lui. Il ragazzo si limitò ad indicarle con un cenno del capo un gruppo di persone più o meno dall'altro capo della tavola: Ingrid Grimmenvahld, una ragazza del secondo anno, stava parlando animatamente con nuovi Serpeverde del primo anno, i quali apparivano piuttosto spaventati. Un paio di loro lanciarono un'occhiata spaventata nella direzione di Draco e distolsero subito lo sguardo. Gli stanno dicendo che porto sfortuna commentò asciutto il ragazzo. Che razza di deficienti! ringhiò Victoria a denti stretti. In quel momento Silente si alzò per comunicare le ultime nuove e tutto il salone si zittì.  

Beh, dovresti essere contenta che il Torneo Tremaghi si tenga qui disse Draco a Victoria mentre tornavano in Sala Comune. Perché? chiese la ragazza lanciandogli un'occhiata interrogativa. Abbinato al torneo Tremaghi si tiene il Ballo del Ceppo…Potrebbe essere una buona occasione per farti invitare da Marvin. Si chiama Martin lo corresse per la centesima volta. Quello che è…Allora, che pensi di fare?. È ancora presto… mormorò Victoria arrossendo Ci penserò. 

Il giorno dopo una ragazza con la divisa di Serpeverde procedeva con cautela tra i fitti cespugli sulla riva del lago, avvicinandosi ad un ragazzo steso con la schiena contro l'erba: Ti avverto, Victoria: se sento ancora una volta la parola "furetto"è la volta che spacco la faccia a qualcuno e non vorrei proprio cominciare dalla tua. Come puoi pensare che sia venuta a prenderti in giro? replicò lei ferita. Draco scosse la testa : Scusami. Ho avuto una giornataccia. E quella lì… disse indicando quanto restava di una Strillettera …Non è stata per niente d'aiuto. Tuo padre, eh? chiese Victoria sedendosi accanto a lui con le gambe raccolte al petto. Draco annuì: Puoi scommetterci. Victoria non disse niente. Dopo qualche minuto però si decise a rompere il silenzio: Non è stato per il "fai-peggio-di-quello-che-si-aspettano-che-tu-faccia", vero? mormorò a bassa voce. Esatto sospirò Pensavo di riuscire a controllare meglio le mie emozioni. Che è successo?. Draco scosse le spalle: Nulla di che. Draco… disse Victoria con voce leggermente severa Non raccontar balle. Un altro sospiro: Ieri sera ho avuto una "leggera discussione" con Jackson Headsman. Stamattina, dopo la lezione di Incantesimi, Zabini e compagni mi hanno fatto un certo discorsetto che preferisco non ripeterti… le lanciò una rapida occhiata Puoi ben immaginare di **_cosa _**volessero parlarmi. La ragazza si morse il labbro inferiore e annuì. Poi ho beccato Potter e i suoi amici giù per le scale e…Beh, sai quello che è successo dopo. Victoria si sdraiò accanto a lui: Gran bel modo di cominciare il nuovo anno scolastico, Draco mormorò con voce triste e depressa. Non è l'inizio che mi preoccupa… sussurrò il ragazzo È il resto. Gli strinse una mano nella propria: Non preoccuparti, Drac. Ce la farai, ne sono sicura. Tu sei forte. Devo esserlo… mormorò il ragazzo con gli occhi fissi all'orizzonte restituendole la stretta …Altrimenti rischio di crollare ancora, come oggi. Victoria gli strinse più forte la mano: Ce la farai. Ne sono certa. Draco si voltò a guardarla: Sei l'unica che abbia fiducia in me, Torey…Sei la mia unica e più cara amica. Un'ombra passò rapidamente sul volto di Victoria e altrettanto rapidamente scomparve, come se non fosse mai stata lì. Draco alzò un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa e lei scosse il capo sorridendo, per dirgli che non era nulla. Si rialzò lisciandosi l'uniforme: Io torno dentro. Vieni anche tu?. Il ragazzo scosse la testa senza smettere di guardarla: No, resto qui ancora un po'. Come vuoi disse Victoria scuotendo le spalle e cominciando ad avviarsi. Giunta al passaggio tra i cespugli, si voltò verso di lui che ancora la guardava: Ehi Drac… Sì? Qualunque cosa accada, qualunque cosa dicano…io resterò sempre al tuo fianco. Mentre parlava le fiamme le salirono al volto. Draco fu inizialmente stupito, ma dopo qualche secondo le rispose: Vale anche per me, Torey e accompagnò quelle parole con un sorriso. Il primo, **_vero _**sorriso che Victoria aveva mai visto sulle sue labbra da quando lo conosceva. Gli fece un ultimo cenno di saluto e scomparve tra i cespugli, pregando che non si fosse accorto di quanto era arrossita. 

Il primo giorno di scuola, tuttavia, fu niente confronto all'inferno in cui Draco si trovò a vivere nei mesi seguenti: i compagni lo evitavano e non perdevano occasione di rinfacciargli la sua presunta "aura malefica". L'anno prima erano stati tenuti a freno da Marcus Flitt, che aveva un notevole ascendente sia sui più grandi che sui più piccoli grazie alla sua posizione di Capitano della squadra di Quidditch: purtroppo Flitt si era diplomato l'anno prima ed erano rimasti solo più Adrian e Victoria, i quali certamente non bastavano. Fuori dai sotterranei i Serpeverde fingevano ancora di dargli retta ma era più che altro perché temevano che i ragazzi delle altre case scoprissero il "vergognoso segreto": già la loro Casa era famosa come covo di Maghi Oscuri, se ancora fosse venuto fuori che tra loro c'era uno iettatore non risarebbe più stata pietà per loro. Per sfogarsi, Draco fece di tutto per rendere la vita difficile al suo eterno rivale, il Perfetto Potter.    

Due giorni prima della fine del trimestre, durante la ricreazione, Draco Malfoy vide Victoria Cross avvicinarsi timidamente a Martin Dooley di Corvonero e portarlo un poco in disparte. Poco dopo Martin Dooley si allontanò con un'espressione alquanto sdegnata sul volto: Victoria rimase ferma per qualche istante, come se qualcuno l'avesse schiaffeggiata. Poi gettò indietro la testa, rialzò le spalle e attraversò il cortile a testa alta con il portamento degno di una regina. Un paio di Corvonero amici di Dooley ridacchiarono al suo passaggio, ma ella si volse e scoccò loro un'occhiata tale che le risate si trasformarono in una sorta di basso squittio e le facce dei due villani divennero scarlatte come fossero sul punto di morire soffocati. Draco la vide infilarsi in uno dei bagni femminili e la seguì. Victoria era china sul lavandino a sciacquarsi la faccia: rialzando il capo lo vide riflesso nello specchio. Che ci fai qui? chiese voltandosi Se ti becca un professore passerai un brutto guaio. Non mi importa replicò Draco deciso Tanto peggio di così non può andare. Che è successo con Dooley?. Victoria distolse lo sguardo: Si è messo a ridere e ha detto che non si sarebbe avvicinato a una sporca Serpeverde nemmeno con un manico di scopa lungo tre metri, né tanto meno si sarebbe fatto vedere al ballo con una di noi serpenti schifosi. Draco contrasse i pugni: Io lo ammazzo quel fetente ringhiò con voce bassa e minacciosa, il che era un pessimo segno. Victoria gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio: Lascia perdere: non ne vale nemmeno la pena. È come tutti gli altri aggiunse scuotendo le spalle. Tu però ci stai male mormorò Draco. Mi passerà presto. E ti assicuro che l'aver scoperto che si trattava di un altro pallone gonfiato pieno di pregiudizi aiuta molto. Tentò un timido sorriso: L'unica cosa che mi dispiace è che perderò il ballo. Mi sarebbe piaciuto tanto andarci. Un vero peccato che tu non possa venire, Torey. Però…magari qualcuno ti inviterà… sospirò Se non fossi già incastrato con Pansy Parkinson ti inviterei io stesso. Lo dici solo per consolarmi si schermì Victoria Non credo che mi cambieresti con Miss Reginetta-di-bellezza-del-quarto-anno. Stai scherzando? replicò Draco Reginetta di bellezza **_lei_**? In un concorso per cani può darsi…Dico, tu sei centomila volte più carina di lei. Allora perché non mi ha invitato nessuno? chiese piano Victoria. Draco distolse lo sguardo: I Serpeverde… mormorò vergognandosi profondamente …Non ti invitano perché sei mia amica. E tutti gli altri non ti invitano perché sei una Serpeverde e come tutti sanno i Serpeverde sono brutti, sporchi e cattivi…Praticamente dei troll. Beh, Pansy, Tiger e Goyle a dei troll ci somigliano di sicuro commentò Victoria ridacchiando. Più che giusto. La ragazza sospirò: Peccato per il ballo però…Ci tenevo tanto. In quel momento a Draco venne un'idea: Ehi, non disperarti…forse non tutto è perduto disse strizzandole l'occhio con aria complice. Victoria lo guardò perplessa, ma lui non aggiunse altro: invece l'abbracciò e le sussurrò all'orecchio in Italiano "_Bimba, bimba non piangere per gracchiar di ranocchi. Tutta la tua tribù e i bonzi tutti del Giappone non valgono il pianto di questi occhi cari e belli_". Poi la baciò velocemente su una guancia e se ne andò. Ancora più sconcertata, Victoria portò una mano a coprire la guancia che Draco aveva baciato, quasi volesse trattenere la sensazione delle sue labbra contro la sua pelle. Oltre il bacio, l'aveva stupita la frase che Draco le aveva sussurrato: era una citazione della "Madama Butterfly", un'opera lirica di Puccini, un compositore italiano e Babbano. Lei lo sapeva perché suo padre era appassionato di opera lirica, ma Draco, che veniva da una famiglia di purosangue totalmente anti-Babbani? Victoria scosse la testa e, raccolti i libri si diresse vero l'aula di Trasfigurazione.     

Mi dispiace Draco ma non posso assolutamente portare al ballo Victoria Cross disse Adrian Pucey incrociando le braccia. Perché no? È una ragazza, è più carina della media dei Serpeverde…Qual è il problema?. I problemi, caro mio, sono due: in primis lei ha tredici anni e io diciassette; in secundis io ci vado con Patricia Ash, la mia ragazza…Indi per cui scordatelo!. Devi soltanto farla entrare: una volta che è dentro non possono più cacciarla fuori. Adrian, Torey ha **_bisogno_** di andare a quel ballo!. Non le piaceva uno di Corvonero? Perché non lo chiede a lui?. Gli occhi di Draco si accesero di rabbia: L'ha fatto. E…? chiese Adrian alzando le sopracciglia. Le ha detto che non ci sarebbe mai andato con una schifosa Serpeverde. Forse le parole erano un po' diverse, ma il concetto era questo. Stronzo mormorò Adrian. Capisci adesso perché te lo sto chiedendo? Lei ci teneva tanto ad andare con lui…E quello l'ha insultata e le ha riso in faccia! Avanti, Adrian…Non sei nemmeno obbligato a ballare con lei. Ti prego. Adrian si grattò la testa e sospirò: E va bene. Vado a spiegare a Pat perché non potrò accompagnarla al ballo. Ma se si arrabbia le dico di prendersela con te!. Draco sorrise: Grazie, Adrian. Sei un vero amico Figurati.

Draco entrò nella Sala Grande accompagnato da Pansy Parkinson avvolta in un enorme abito rosa. Andarono a sedersi ad un tavolo un po' in disparte e poco dopo vennero raggiunti da Tiger e Goyle e poi anche da Millicent Bulstrode con il suo cavaliere, un ragazzo del quinto anno. Draco ignorò completamente le chiacchiere attorno al tavolo e osservò gli altri studenti che entravano con attenzione: finalmente emersero Adrian Pucey che accompagnava Victoria Cross, seguiti a ruota da Patricia Ash. Draco doveva ammettere che formavano proprio una strana coppia: tanto per cominciare, Adrian superava la sua damigella di quaranta centimetri buoni. Inoltre lui indossava un abito da cerimonia blu chiaro mentre lei aveva scelto un semplice vestito d'un tenue lilla che donava molto ai suoi occhi e alla sua carnagione, ma faceva a pugni con quello del suo cavaliere. I due, accompagnati da Patricia, andarono ovviamente a sedersi al loro tavolo: Victoria sedette tra Draco e Adrian, mentre Patricia prese posto alla destra del suo fidanzato ufficiale. Grazie al Cielo non sembrava essersela presa troppo. Durante la cena, Draco non poté fare a meno di confrontare le due ragazze che gli sedevano a fianco: il vestito lilla di Victoria era ben poca cosa con quello "rosa antico" di  Pansy Parkinson, dove il tessuto si vedeva appena, soffocato sotto strati e strati di trine, gale, balze e merletti. Draco non se ne intendeva molto di moda, ma era chiaro che chiunque avesse confezionato quell'abito aveva stoffa da buttare. Anche la pettinatura era molto diversa: Pansy si era raccolta i capelli in una complicata acconciatura, Victoria li aveva lasciati sciolti sulle spalle, eccezion fatta per due treccine sul davanti che le passavano sul capo a mo' di cerchietto. Quando le Sorelle Stravagarie cominciarono a suonare Draco fu costretto per forza di cose a ballare con Pansy Parkinson, la quale aveva la grazie di un elefante e il suo enorme abito non l'aiutava affatto. Dopo aver ballato un certo numero di volte con Palla-al-Piede Parkinson, finalmente riuscì a liberarsi di lei e a rifilarla ad uno sventurato studente di Durmstrang. Stava per tornare al suo tavolo quando Goyle venne ad avvisarlo che c'era Rita Skeeter che voleva parlargli. Sospirando, Draco lo seguì: raccontò un tot di balle alla Skeeter giusto per levarsela dai piedi il più in fretta possibile. Quando tornò nella Sala Grande, per prima cosa cercò con gli occhi Victoria: era ancora seduta al tavolo che osservava con grande desiderio le coppie che scivolavano eleganti sulla pista. Draco si avvicinò lentamente alle sue spalle e poi si schiarì la voce con un leggero colpo di tosse: Victoria si voltò a guardarlo e sorrise. _Posso avere l'onore di questo ballo, signorina_? mormorò in Italiano facendo un lieve inchino. Il sorriso di Victoria si fece, se possibile, ancora più radioso: _Con piacere_. Draco le porse il braccio e la guidò sulla pista da ballo. Le cinse la vita sottile con un braccio e le strinse l'altra mano nella propria, cominciando a scivolare a tempo con la musica. Victoria era al settimo cielo e anche Draco non era mai stato più felice in vita sua: stava lì e ballava e non c'era nient'altro di importante, soltanto Victoria, la sua dama. Niente voci sul fatto che lui portasse sfortuna, niente Harry Potter, niente Voldemort, niente Lucius, soltanto la musica e Victoria. Nient'altro. Dopo il primo ballo ne fecero un altro, poi un altro e un altro ancora. Al sesto ballo, quando le Sorelle Stravagarie attaccarono un pezzo più scatenato, decisero di andare a prendere una boccata d'aria in giardino. Bellissimo, non è vero? mormorò Victoria appoggiandosi al suo braccio. Draco le sorrise: Tu sei bellissima. Quell'idiota di Dooley ha perso molto. Victoria rise e per un poco rimase silenziosa mentre passeggiavano tra le rose: Grazie per aver chiesto ad Adrian di accompagnarmi disse fermandosi all'improvviso e voltandosi a guardarlo negli occhi Non sarei qui stasera se non fosse per te. Beh, te lo meritavi…E poi ci tenevi tanto… inghiottì a vuoto Tu hai fatto così tanto per me…. No, non ho fatto niente. Sì, invece ribatté con forza Draco senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi. Attorno a loro, le fate splendevano dai cespugli di rose. In lontananza si udiva ancora la musica. Vieni, sediamoci qui disse guidandola ad una panchina lungo la riva del lago senza mai smettere di guardarla. Victoria si sedette e rabbrividì: Hai freddo? Vuoi che torniamo dentro? chiese Draco preoccupato. Un po', ma non preoccuparti: posso resistere Prendi questa, almeno disse sfilandosi la giacca dell'abito da cerimonia e appoggiandogliela sulle spalle Meglio? la fanciulla annuì Immagino che in Italia non faccia così tanto freddo.  No, infatti…A proposito, non mi avevi detto che sapevi parlare Italiano. Sei bravo. Grazie…E dire che non sono mai stato in Italia. Victoria spalanco gli occhi: Davvero? Credimi, perdi molto. Mi piacerebbe tanto andarci sospirò Draco Ma secondo mio padre è un paese caotico e sporco pieno di buoni a nulla. Lui e mia madre pensano che i tre migliori paesi del mondo siano, nell'ordine, l'Inghilterra, la Germania e la Francia scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra La cosa al mondo che farebbe più felice mia madre sarebbe che io imparassi a parlare perfettamente francese…Peccato che non ci riesca. Non ho proprio testa per lo studio di quella lingua. Il tuo italiano è molto buono commentò Victoria. Di nuovo quel mezzo sorriso: Grazie ancora. Devo aver preso da mio nonno materno: anche lui adorava l'Italia, l'opera lirica e la cultura Greca e Latina. Non per niente porto il suo nome. Si chiamava Draco anche lui? chiese Victoria incuriosita: non capitava spesso che Draco parlasse tanto a lungo di sé stesso e della sua famiglia. Di solito era un argomento che evitava, a meno che non si trattasse di qualcosa che su padre aveva detto o fatto. No, si chiamava Flavio, che poi è il mio secondo nome. La ragazza ridacchiò: Che c'è di divertente? Il tuo nome…In latino significa… "Drago dai capelli biondi". Lo so. Victoria sollevò le sopracciglia: Studi anche latino? Draco, sei un'autentica sorpresa!. Anche il Greco se è per questo Davvero? Anch'io! Oh, non posso crederci, è meraviglioso. All'inizio nonno Flavio mi insegnava solo latino e greco, ma dal latino all'italiano il passo è stato breve  distolse gli occhi Purtroppo è morto due anni fa e da allora ho dovuto arrangiarmi da solo. Continuo a ripassare e a studiare sulle sue grammatiche e a leggere i suoi libri, però non è più lo stesso senza di lui. Potevi dirmelo! esclamò Victoria quasi offesa Avrei potuto aiutarti. Draco fissò l'erba ai suoi piedi: Ecco…Tutti gli altri studiano Francese o Tedesco o qualche altra lingua moderna, ma comunque non l'Italiano. Temevo che ti saresti messa a ridere se ti avessi detto che cercavo di imparare due lingue morte. Che razza di idiozia! sbuffò Victoria Non capiscono niente. Un colpo di vento la fece rabbrividire e Draco le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, stringendola a sé e facendole appoggiare il capo contro la sua spalla. Ti sarei molto grato se volessi aiutarmi a rispolverare il mio Italiano e il mio Latino, Torey le sussurrò all'orecchio. La fanciulla si sentì avvampare: Non dimenticare il Greco sorrise. Giusto… sussurrò ancora Draco Non devo dimenticare il Greco… la sua voce suonava quasi assente, mentre con una mano giocherellava con i capelli di Victoria. La ragazza si raddrizzò di scatto: Penso sia meglio se torniamo dentro mormorò grata all'oscurità della notte poiché nascondeva le sue guance in fiamme. Draco annuì e si alzò in piedi offrendole il braccio. Rientrarono nell'ingresso: la festa era quasi finita, le sorelle Stravagarie avevano attaccato gli ultimi brani. Victoria fece per allontanarsi da Draco quando lui la trattenne dolcemente per un braccio: Aspetta…Possiamo ballare ancora una volta? Victoria avrebbe voluto rifiutare, ma nei suoi occhi brillava una scintilla rifulgente che la fece esitare. _Ti prego_, Victoria mormorò a bassa voce con un'espressione a lei totalmente sconosciuta sul volto. Victoria annui: _Sì_. Draco le sorrise e insieme entrarono nella Sala Grande. Non appena furono sulla pista da ballo, il mondo cessò di esistere. Quello fu l'unico momento di quell'anno in cui riuscì a divertirsi davvero.    

Il giorno dell'ultima prova del Torneo Tremaghi Draco non si sentiva per niente tranquillo. Non tanto per gli esami, no, quelli era sicuro che fossero andati bene poiché da quando si era sparsa la voce che lui portava sfortuna si era gettato in uno studio matto e disperato, ergendo attorno a sé una vera e propria barricata di libri. Adrian all'inizio lo chiamava "Granger-boy" finché Victoria, che aveva compreso perfettamente la vera natura di tutto quello studiare, non gliene aveva rivelato il motivo. Non appena si diffusero le voci sulla morte di Cedric Diggory, comprese che non si era sbagliato. Quella sera non rientrò in Sala Comune: Victoria e Adrian lo cercarono per ore, ma non riuscirono a trovarlo. Aveva disertato persino il suo solito rifugio sulla riva del lago, cosa che preoccupò moltissimo Victoria: Dove diavolo sei, Draco? mormorò con voce  incrinata dalla preoccupazione e dalle lacrime represse quando emerse dai cespugli in quel piccolo spiazzo vuoto. Se non era nemmeno lì, era una cosa molto grave: già si sentiva nell'aria il presentimento della catastrofe. Non venne fuori nemmeno il giorno dopo e Victoria e Adrian dovettero fare i salti mortali per tenere nascosta la cosa agli insegnanti. Finalmente, quella sera Draco ricomparve: aveva i vestiti in disordine e l'aria distrutta. Venne accolto in Sala Comune dalle occhiate gelide dei suoi stessi compagni. Mi guardate come se fosse colpa mia mormorò parlando a tutti e a nessuno Io non c'entro…. Davvero? disse Derrick guardandolo con durezza Beh, io invece non credo: ricordati che c'ero anch'io sei anni fa, alla St. Gwilym. Con questo sono arrivati a due, Malfoy…Quanti dovranno morirne ancora, eh? Quanti pensi di poterne portare sulla coscienza? parlando aveva alzato sempre di più il tono di voce e le ultime parole uscirono urlate dalla sua bocca. Quanti ne ammazzerai ancora, Malfoy? urlò afferrandolo per un braccio e dandogli uno scossone. Draco non rispose, gli occhi fissi a terra.Derrick si allontanò di scatto da lui, come se avesse paura che potesse bruciarlo…o **_peggio_**. In un silenzio di tomba Draco si avviò su per le scale del dormitorio: mentre richiudeva la porta della stanza, una parte del suo cervello registrò che in Sala Comune doveva essere scoppiata una lite spaventosa. Non riusciva a capire le parole, ma il suono di quelle voci infuriate e stridenti arrivava fin là. Si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul letto, il lontano boato che proveniva da dietro la porta chiusa restava indistinto ma sempre presente, come una sorta di presenza maligna. Mentre le lacrime premevano contro i suoi occhi, annotò mentalmente che avrebbe dovuto tornare indietro a dire ad Adrian e Torey di piantarla, che non ne valeva la pena…Ma non ne aveva la forza. Lentamente scivolò in un sonno agitato, con le urla rabbiose lontane che ancora echeggiavano al suo orecchio.

L'ultima sera del trimestre, Silente lo disse. Disse come Cedric Diggory fosse stato ucciso da Voldemort e lo ricordò con affetto. Poi parlò della situazione che si era venuta a creare, del ritorno del Signore Oscuro,  accennò alla parte avuta da Harry Potter nella perdita del compagno di scuola…Di quelle parole, Draco non ne udì la metà, perso nei ricordi di un altro tempo. Un tempo che aveva creduto, o forse sperato, fosse finito…Ma in realtà era appena ricominciato tutto da capo. Le parole di Derrick gli echeggiavano in testa e non solo quelle…Altre frasi, altre parole, altre voci sprezzanti e cariche di accuse più o meno velate erano riemerse dal suo subcosciente. Nell'ultima settimana aveva passato tutto il tempo a ripetersi febbrilmente che non era vero, non portava sfortuna, non poteva essere **_davvero_** colpa sua per quelle due morti….Ma se non fosse stato così? Aveva cominciato ad avere dei dubbi. E se fosse stata davvero colpa sua? Una parte della sua testa registrò che la festa era finita: si alzò e seguì gli altri verso i sotterranei, il mondo circostante poco più che una sagoma indistinta avvolta nella nebbia. Pur senza vederla percepì la presenza di Victoria al suo fianco: continuò a fissare dritto davanti a sé senza in realtà vedere nulla, pensando a Cedric Diggory. Era un bravo ragazzo, gentile con tutti, anche con quelli di Serpeverde. Draco scosse lievemente la testa. Non era giusto.  

Se possibile, il giorno seguente fu ancora più duro di tutto l'anno scolastico: praticamente non ci fu Serpeverde che non disse qualcosa di tagliente nei suoi confronti. Draco si comportava come se fosse stato sordo, come se quelle parole fossero gocce d'acqua che gli scivolavano addosso senza lasciar tracce durature anziché schegge di vetro che gli incidevano la pelle fino a farla sanguinare. Non seppe mai che cosa lo spinse ad andare nello scompartimento di Potter, Weasley e Granger per infastidirli. Non seppe mai da dove gli vennero quelle parole su Diggory. Fu Victoria a trovarlo steso sul pavimento davanti allo scompartimento assieme a Tiger e Goyle. Fu lei che corse a chiamare Adrian perché li aiutasse senza dire niente a nessuno: l'ultima cosa che Draco aveva bisogno era che si sapesse cosa gli era successo. Avrebbero potuto pensare che la sua sfortuna aveva colpito le bacchette, o chissà cos'altro. Come l'anno prima, lui e Victoria rimasero ultimi al binario 9 ¾ . Come l'anno prima, Victoria non si decideva ad abbandonare il suo fianco. Sei sicuro di star bene? gli chiese per l'ennesima volta e per l'ennesima volta Draco si limitò a fare un cenno col capo. Draco… mormorò Victoria …Draco, per favore, guardami. Reclutante, alzò gli occhi dal pavimento: Victoria era più bassa di lui di pochi centimetri ma fece molta fatica a guardarla negli occhi. Draco…. Non ci furono bisogno di altre parole: i loro occhi parlarono per loro. Torey… sussurrò il ragazzo abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo …Non dire nulla. Lo so. Una voce femminile chiamò il nome di Victoria, incitandola a sbrigarsi. La fanciulla non si mosse di un millimetro: Tua madre ti sta chiamando le fece notare. Non importa. Silenzio. Un altro richiamo. Promettimi che starai bene, Draco…Promettimi che avrai cura di te. Il ragazzo sospirò: La prima non è una promessa che non sono in grado di mantenere…Per la seconda, farò il possibile. Sei sicuro di non poter venire da noi quest'estate? sembrava una semplice domanda, ma in realtà Victoria lo stava implorando, con gli occhi e la voce. Scosse il capo: Sicuro. Mio padre avrà altri programmi per me, immagino la sua voce era spenta e senza vita. Gli occhi di Victoria si riempirono di lacrime: Oh, Draco…. La fermò con un gesto: Non dire niente. È meglio che tu vada, ora. Victoria annuì e lo abbracciò più forte che poteva, quasi non volesse più separarsi da lui. Sua madre la chiamò una terza volta e fu costretta a lasciarlo andare. Draco andò a sedersi su una panchina in attesa di sua madre, che come al solito era in ritardo. Come l'anno prima, Victoria continuava a girarsi indietro. Attraversando la barriera, riuscì ancora a lanciargli un ultimo sguardo da sopra la spalla prima che scomparisse alla sua vista.  


	6. Quinto Anno

QUINTO ANNO 

Draco stava seduto da solo in uno scompartimento in coda al treno, la fronte appoggiata contro il finestrino. La porta si aprì leggermente e Victoria entrò: Ah, sei qui. Ti ho cercato dappertutto, perché non mi hai aspettata?. Scusami. Ah, lascia perdere. Allora, non si abbracciano più gli amici? chiese allargando le braccia. Draco si sforzò di fare uno dei suoi mezzi sorrisi e si alzò in piedi per stringerla tra le braccia. Il volto di Victoria si incupì leggermente: Sei dimagrito rispetto all'anno scorso…. Draco scosse le spalle. Avanti, che ti succede? chiese mentre si sedevano. Niente, davvero. Victoria gli lanciò un'occhiata scettica ma non disse nulla: Hai passato una buona estate? le chiese Draco dopo un paio di secondi di silenzio. Victoria cominciò a raccontargli delle sue vacanze in Sicilia e dopo un bel po' venne interrotta dal carrello dei dolci. Volete qualcosa, cari?. La ragazza si servì abbondantemente, ma Draco rifiutò con un gesto cortese della mano. Victoria cominciò a preoccuparsi. Quando le tenebre erano già calate, il treno si fermò alla stazione: Tiger e Goyle, che li avevano raggiunti poco prima dell'arrivo, andarono avanti dietro "suggerimento" di Draco. Lui e Victoria presero la stessa carrozza: nessun'altro viaggiava con loro. Dopo una svolta della strada, apparve il castello. Eccoci qui mormorò Victoria Di nuovo a Hogwarts. Già commentò cupo il suo compagno di viaggio. La ragazza gli strinse le mani tra le sue: Capisco quello che provi… sussurrò con aria triste. Draco le strinse la mano e l'aiutò a scendere dalla carrozza. Rimasero per qualche istante fermi l'uno vicino all'altro a contemplare il castello con le sue finestre illuminate che si stagliava contro il cielo nero. Un colpo di vento fece tremare Victoria e Draco le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, stringendola a sé. Su una cosa hai ragione, Torey… mormorò continuando a guardare il castello Non sono per niente contento di essere tornato qui, però… si voltò verso di lei, stringendola tra le braccia …però, dall'altro lato, sono felicissimo di essere di nuovo con te. Victoria sorrise imbarazzata: Attento, signor Malfoy…Questa è pericolosamente vicina ad una dichiarazione!. Scoppiò a ridere, ma il riso le morì in gola quando Draco le sfiorò la fronte con le sue labbra. Victoria arrossì e si sciolse dal suo abbraccio: Ehi, sai cosa stavo pensando? Draco scosse il capo Quest'anno potremmo andare insieme ad Hogsmaede, ti va?. Certo annuì entusiasta Considerati impegnata. Un insegnante li richiamò e Draco cominciò ad avviarsi verso il castello. Victoria rimase indietro di proposito e lo guardò allontanarsi: Mi piacerebbe essere impegnata con te in un altro modo, Draco mormorò mentre lo fissava quasi incantata. Draco si voltò verso di lei e la incitò a sbrigarsi: Forza, Torey! Non voglio arrivare tardi. Arrivo urlò mettendosi a correre per raggiungerlo.     

Per Draco nulla era cambiato rispetto all'anno precedente: i Serpeverde continuavano a girargli al largo e non perdevano occasione per rinfacciargli la sua colpa. Victoria sentì nominare "la St.Gwilym" molte e molte volte senza mai capire a cosa effettivamente si riferissero. Un giorno verso la fine di Settembre, camminando con Draco lungo la riva del lago, si fece coraggio e si decise a chiederglielo. Alla sua domanda, Draco si rabbuiò e rimase zitto per alcuni secondi. Era la mia scuola elementare rispose asciutto e lontano prima di cambiare argomento. Victoria decise così che avrebbe dovuto scoprirlo da sé: andò in biblioteca e chiese alla bibliotecaria le raccolte della Gazzetta del Profeta di sette anni prima. Dopo quasi un'ora e mezza di ricerche trovò quello che cercava: 12 Aprile di sette anni prima alla St. Gwilym Magic Elementary School, un prestigioso istituto privato, era scoppiato un terribile incendio e Lucinda Matlock, una bambina di sei anni, aveva perso la vita. Ma questo che c'entra con Draco? si chiese la ragazza senza capire Certo, frequentava anche lui la stessa scuola, ma allora? Che diamine, aveva solo otto anni! Non possono accusarlo già allora…oppure sì?. Victoria si alzò in piedi e corse fuori dalla biblioteca, decisa a trovare il suo amico. Lo trovò nel dormitorio dei ragazzi del quinto anno che faceva i compiti semisdraiato sul suo letto. Senza una parola, andò a sedersi accanto a lui. Che c'è, Torey? chiese il ragazzo alzando per un istante lo sguardo prima di riportarlo sul tema di Storia della Magia che stava scrivendo Hai qualcosa. Non il minimo cenno di intonazione interrogativa. Ho scoperto cosa è successo sette anni fa alla St. Gwilym disse la ragazza tutto ad un fiato fissando il tappeto che copriva il pavimento. Ah commentò Draco mettendo giù la penna. Nella stanza cadde il silenzio, poi Victoria si decise a rialzare lo sguardo: Dimmi che non è successo quello che penso…Dimmi che non ti hanno dato la colpa già allora mormorò mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime. Draco non disse una parola né fece un gesto. Allora è vero…L'hanno fatto. Draco sospirò: Quella della sfortuna è una storia che mi porto dietro fin dalla prima elementare…Non so di preciso come sia nata…Quale mia azione o mia parola abbia dato il via a tutto questo. Sta di fatto però che è successo abbassò lo sguardo So che ormai dovrei esserci abituato, ma credimi, Torey…non è un peso facile da sopportare inghiottì a vuoto Torey, se tu….Se tu adesso non volessi più vedermi o parlarmi…Non volessi più essere mia amica, ecco, io…io lo capirei perfettamente la sua voce suonava bassa e sconfitta. Scordatelo! replicò Victoria con veemenza Non farò mai una cosa del genere! Non credo a questa specie di maledizione si alzò in piedi con fierezza Chiunque creda a questa scemenza non è altro che un povero idiota. Non sono molti a pensarla così. Victoria, che si era avviata verso la porta, si voltò indietro: Che vadano all'inferno. Non è stata colpa tua, Draco: né per Lucinda Matlock né per Cedric Diggory con queste parole, uscì dalla stanza. Vorrei tanto poterlo credere, Torey mormorò Draco quando la porta si richiuse alle sue spalle. 

Anche se Victoria non credeva a "quella scemenza", dalla morte di Cedric Diggory molti altri Serpeverde che inizialmente erano incerti se prestarvi ascolto o meno avevano finito per ritenerla vera: ormai tutti quanti evitavano il contatto con Draco più di prima e poiché attorno a lui gli studenti, diventando nervosi per la sua presenza, tendevano a far cadere gli oggetti o combinare disastri, la sua fama di iettatore ne uscì rafforzata. Bastava che fosse nominato il suo nome per impaurire gli studenti del primo anno. Come se non bastasse, l'anno prima Adrian Pucey si era diplomato e aveva lasciato la scuola: a patteggiare per Draco era rimasta soltanto Victoria. Per lui il suo sostegno valeva tutto l'oro contenuto della Gringott, ma obiettivamente parlando non era un grande aiuto. Fu grazie a lei, comunque, se Draco riuscì a reggere le pressioni e il pensiero della gita che avrebbe fatto con lei ad Hogsmaede gli diede la forza di sopravvivere fino al 31 Ottobre. 

Dopo un'oretta passata in giro per negozi, Victoria e Draco si arresero all'impossibilità di evitare i Serpeverde per sempre e decisero così di allontanarsi dal centro e dirigersi verso la periferia del villaggio: in pochi minuti passeggiavano in aperta campagna. Sembrava un altro mondo. I due ragazzi passarono quasi tutto il pomeriggio vagando per i prati: ad un certo punto si arrampicarono su un colle lì vicino. Ai loro piedi vedevano i tetti di Hogsmaede e il sole brillava sopra le loro teste. Secondo te quei puntini neri che corrono dappertutto sono i nostri compagni? chiese Victoria. Draco annuì. Sono sicura che non è molto gentile a dirsi, però… disse ancora la ragazza …Però sembrano proprio delle formiche. Draco annuì ancora. Poiché erano stanchi per la camminata, si sdraiarono sull'erba: Draco usò la borsa di Victoria a mo' di cuscino e Victoria appoggiò il capo contro la spalla di Draco. Restarono a lungo nel silenzio del pomeriggio rotto qua e là dal battito d'ali di un uccello o dal frinire di una cicala, prima di rassegnarsi a tornare nel mondo "civile". Presero una strada diversa per tornare al paese e ad un certo punto si trovarono a passare sopra un ponte. Dai, fermiamoci un po' chiese Victoria Mi piace qui e abbiamo ancora tempo. Draco assentì. Andarono a sedersi sulla spalletta del ponte e cominciarono a parlare dei libri che avevano letto e che erano loro piaciuti finché non fu ora di tornare indietro. Questa… commentò Draco mentre la carrozza li riportava al castello …è stata sicuramente una delle migliori visite ad Hogsmaede che abbia mai fatto.

Forse a governare la vita di Draco c'era una sinistra legge di compensazione che stabiliva che ogni suo attimo di gioia fosse scontato amaramente, quasi fosse un delitto capitale. Una settimana dopo la gita ad Hogsmaede, tutta la scuola sapeva che Draco Malfoy portava sfortuna. La voce si era sparsa in un lampo, come il fuoco in un fienile, e presto moltissimi studenti aderirono a questa convinzione. Victoria non scoprì mai chi sparse la voce anche nel resto della scuola nonostante le sua ricerche e Draco, dal canto suo, non cercò mai di scoprirlo.     

Pioveva quando Victoria andò a parlargli. Dalla stanza di Draco – al secolo il dormitorio dei ragazzi del quinto anno – proveniva una lieve musica che non riusciva ad identificare. Anziché aprire la porta e scivolare dentro come al solito, la ragazza restò a lungo incerta sull'uscio finché non si decise a bussare. Avanti disse una voce calma e piatta dall'interno. La ragazza entrò: Draco era sdraiato suo letto con un libro aperto davanti, sul comodino una Girotrottola (la versione magica di un giradischi portatile) diffondeva nell'aria le note di un pezzo d'opera che non riconobbe. 

"_Lascia ch'io pianga _

_mia cruda sorte     _

_e che sospiri _

_la libertà" _

cantava una donna, un soprano a giudicare dalla voce. Che cos'è? chiese indicando la Giratrottola. Draco alzò gli occhi dal libro: Oh, sei tu, Torey le lanciò uno dei suoi mezzi sorrisi Credevo fossi…qualcun altro aggiunse sedendosi e chiudendo il libro. Da che opera è presa quell'aria? Non la conosco. "_Lascia ch'io pianga_" dal "_Rinaldo_" di Handel. Non è un'aria molto allegra constatò la fanciulla volgendo verso di lui i suoi occhi viola. Forse replicò scuotendo le spalle Ma esprime esattamente quello mi sento dentro. Victoria abbassò lo sguardo: Non so proprio come sia potuto accadere, Draco…. Ehi… disse il ragazzo avvicinandosi per stringerla tra le braccia Non preoccuparti, piccola. Lo sai, no, che quando si tocca il fondo si comincia a scavare. Oh Draco… mormorò Victoria con voce rotta prima si scoppiare in lacrime. Sssh, non piangere…Avanti, Torey, non fare così, è tutto a posto…è okay, Torey, è okay…. Victoria continuava a singhiozzare senza riuscire a smettere. Si stringeva a Draco più che poteva, come se si aspettasse di vederlo sparire da un momento all'altro. Draco la tenne stretta fra le braccia finché non cominciò a calmarsi: la baciò in fronte, poi sulle guance asciugandole le lacrime con le sue labbra. Ascolta, Torey… sussurrò alla fine ..Devi promettermi che non piangerai mai più per me, hai capito? Mai più la costrinse dolcemente ad alzare la testa e a incontrare il suo sguardo Non ne vale la pena e poi… si chinò verso di lei, le loro fronti si appoggiarono una contro l'altra …i tuoi occhi sono troppo belli perché vengano rovinati dalle lacrime le loro labbra si sfiorarono soltanto, poi Draco si allontanò. Devo andare in biblioteca a cercare dei libri spiegò dirigendosi verso la porta. Appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia e si fermò: Non succederà mai più…Non deve più succedere disse con voce solenne Lo capisci, vero?. L'unica cosa che Victoria capiva era che si riferiva al lieve bacio che c'era stato tra loro pochi secondi prima, ma non comprendeva il motivo per cui non dovesse più succedere…Tuttavia rispose di sì e Draco se ne andò, lasciandola sola nella sua stanza. La Girotrottola iniziò una nuova canzone: questa volta la conosceva, era del "Gianni Schicchi" di Puccini.

"_Oh mio babbino caro_

_mi piace, è bello bello_

_vo' andare in Porta Rossa_

_a comperar l'anello._

_Sì, sì, ci voglio andare_

_e se l'amassi indarno _

_andrei sul Ponte Vecchio_

_ma per buttarmi in Arno._

_Mi struggo e mi tormento _

_Oh, Dio, vorrei morir…_"

La canzone continuò a suonare, ma lei non vi diede più ascolto: invece andò a sedersi sul letto e, incuriosita, prese in mano il libro che Draco stava leggendo quando era venuta a parlargli. Era "L'Antologia di Spoon River". 

Quando Draco tornò dalla biblioteca, trovò Victoria immersa nella lettura. Ti piace? le chiese sedendosi accanto a lei. La ragazza alzò il volto dalle pagine: Molto. Ma non avrei mai creduto di sorprenderti a leggere un libro Babbano!. Draco ridacchiò: E così ci sei caduta anche tu! Guarda che in realtà Edgar Lee Masters era uno stregone. Possibile? chiese la ragazza spalancando gli occhi. Certo. Pare riuscisse a dialogare con le ombre del passato: l'Antologia non è altro che la raccolta in poesia delle sue conversazioni con i defunti. Incredibile commentò Victoria Ma c'è una cosa che devi dirmi. Spara. Come farai ora che la febbre da iella si è diffusa in tutta la scuola?. Beh…I rapporti tra me e gli studenti delle altre Case sono sempre stati tutt'altro che idilliaci: non m'importa molto di quello che possono dire o fare. Però loro possono farti del male insistette Victoria. Non preoccuparti, Torey… replicò Draco Riuscirò a sopportarlo. Meglio di quanto hai sopportato la "ferita da Ippogrifo" del terzo anno, mi auguro commentò Victoria prendendolo in giro. Le guance eburnee di Draco assunsero una pallida colorazione rosata: Me lo rinfaccerai a vita?. Probabile rispose la ragazza semi-seria Adesso però devo andare: devo ancora finire i miei compiti di Trasfigurazione e la McGranitt mi spellerà viva se non li consegno disse alzandosi dal letto e avviandosi verso la porta. Ehi, Torey. Si voltò a guardarlo: Sì?. Grazie di esistere. Non hai idea di quanto tu sia importante per me. Sei la mia migliore amica. Un sorriso malinconico ornò le labbra della fanciulla: Lo so rispose mesta Lo so. Si voltò e uscì dalla stanza. Aveva capito perfettamente il messaggio che Draco aveva cercato di comunicarle. Scese in Sala Comune e cercò di concentrarsi sui suoi compiti di Trasfigurazione, ma invano: a differenza del suo amico, lei non riusciva a prendere il fatto recente così bene…Ammesso che la quieta disperazione di Draco fosse prenderlo bene! Soprattutto una cosa la turbava:  le erano inspiegabilmente venuti in mente i versi finali dell'aria "_La calunnia è un venticello_" tratta da "_Il barbiere di Siviglia_" di Rossini. Dicevano:

_"e il meschino calunniato_

_avvilito, calpestato, _

_per gran sorte ha da crepar,_

_ha da crepar, ha da crepar_"  

Se gli anni precedenti per Draco erano stati duri, il quinto di sicuro batté tutti i record. Ormai il danno era fatto e i Serpeverde non erano più costretti a fingere per salvare le apparenze: Draco si trovò completamente isolato. A lezione e a pranzo gli altri studenti si sedevano sempre distanti da lui e molti preferivano cambiare strada quando lo vedevano arrivare nei corridoi. Per Ron Weasley una diceria del genere sul "perfetto Serpeverde" era stato come vincere la lotteria: finalmente aveva un'arma in mano per vendicarsi degli insulti subiti nei quattro anni precedenti. Non perdeva occasione per ricordare al ragazzo la sua presunta maledizione e con lui molti altri Grifondoro. Gli unici che non ne parlarono mai furono, curiosamente, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter, la prima perché non credeva ad una maldicenza del genere, il secondo perché sapeva bene che quello che stava passando Draco era qualcosa di molto simile a quello che era accaduto a lui durante il secondo anno, quando molti lo ritenevano l'Erede di Serpeverde, e anche l'anno prima, quando il Calice di Fuoco aveva sputato fuori il suo nome. A suo parere nessuno, nemmeno Draco Malfoy si meritava una cosa del genere. Purtroppo era l'unico nella scuola a pensarla così. Troppo spaventati o impegnati a rinfacciargli la sua maledizione, nessuno degli studenti si rese mai conto di quello che stava accadendo a lui, il protagonista/vittima di tutta la situazione: sotto tutto quell'assalto continuo, Draco era cambiato. Anziché cercare di attirare l'attenzione come in passato, faceva di tutto per nascondersi, mimetizzarsi, sparire sullo sfondo. Aveva sempre avuto la bocca larga, ed ora invece in una giornata spiccicava sì e no dieci parole, otto delle quali di una sola sillaba: l'unica persona con cui dialogava ancora era Victoria Cross, ma anche con lei non si apriva più come una volta. Victoria era molto preoccupata: Draco si era come isolato dal mondo, rinchiudendosi in una specie di guscio protettivo per essere lasciato in pace. Con lei fingeva che andasse tutto bene, che tutte quelle malignità sul suo conto non lo toccassero minimamente, ma Victoria sapeva che non era vero, lo sentiva. Per conto suo, Draco stringeva i denti e andava avanti, fingendo di ignorare i piccoli incidenti quotidiani che accadevano ogni volta che entrava in una stanza o passava in corridoio. Nulla di che, si capisce, ma bottiglie e bicchieri venivano rotti o rovesciati tanto spesso quando si trovava in Sala Grande che cominciò a saltare sistematicamente il pranzo. Quando Victoria gli chiese il perché, lui rispose che era l'unico modo per salvare la cristalleria della scuola: È assurdo aveva commentato lei Possibile che nessuno capisca che tutti quegli incidenti non sono altro che il prodotto del loro nervosismo e della loro continua tensione?. E perché sono nervosi o tesi? Perché ci sono io seduto a tavola scosse la testa È un circolo chiuso, Torey. E non c'è modo di uscirne. Il modo in cui pronunciò quella frase la fece rabbrividire, ma presto ebbe un altro motivo per preoccuparsi. Quando al primo anno aveva scoperto che Blaise Zabini e Orson Derrick ce l'avevano con Draco, aveva preso l'abitudine di assistere agli allenamenti di Quidditch della squadra per essere sicura che non tentassero niente: al terzo anno, quando si era resa conto che le mancava alzarsi la mattina presto o restare seduta sulle gradinate la sera tardi, aveva finalmente realizzato che non le piaceva guardare gli allenamenti…Le piaceva guardare Draco. Gli anni precedenti era rimasto in squadra grazie a Marcus: molti pensavano che adesso l'avrebbero buttato fuori, ma il nuovo Capitano, il battitore Guthlac Bole, non se l'era sentita di mettersi contro Lucius Malfoy. Durante gli allenamenti tutti si tenevano ben lontani dal Cercatore, il quale era divenuto un facile bersaglio per Bolidi visto che né Bole né soprattutto Derrick intendevano volare a più di sei metri da lui: Victoria dovette accompagnarlo in Infermeria almeno un centinaio di volte perché si curasse i lividi, i tagli, i graffi e le ossa rotte. Ma anche in questo caso, Draco si comportava come al solito: stringeva i denti e andava avanti. Una cosa che non era più come al solito, notò Victoria, era il suo stile di volo: di solito Draco volava sopra il campo come un falco pronto a calare sulla preda, senza fare azioni spettacolari, tuffandosi solo a colpo sicuro. Adesso invece la musica era cambiata: nella caccia al Boccino eseguiva ogni tipo di manovra, specialmente quelle più rischiose, concentrandosi esclusivamente sulla palla dorata dinnanzi a sé senza vedere nient'altro, il che era pericoloso perché poteva essere colpito da un Bolide oppure poteva urtare qualcosa o qualcuno durante il volo. A ogni allenamento, Victoria pensava che se Draco continuava a volare in quel modo prima o poi le avrebbe fatto venire un infarto. Nelle partite, poi, era anche peggio: lui di solito così attento a tutti i possibili schemi e variazioni di rotta, preciso nel calcolare ogni dettaglio, era diventato il giocatore più spericolato, incosciente e irresponsabile che si fosse mai visto ad Hogwarts. Alcuni sostenevano che combinasse tutta quella sarabanda solo per farsi notare: D'altronde ha sempre fatto così, no? commentò un giorno Ron Weasley in corridoio, attirandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Victoria Cross che passava in quel momento. No, non era più come prima…Era diverso. Draco era cambiato ed ebbe l'assoluta certezza di non essere stata l'unica ad accorgersene quando, una mattina di fine Aprile, il professor Piton fece la sua comparsa in Sala Comune: l'ultima volta che Victoria l'aveva visto lì era stato durante il suo primo anno, quando c'erano stati tutti quegli attentati. Fece radunare tutta la Casa, tranne Draco: non ci voleva molto a capire che era proprio di lui che voleva parlare. Qualcuno di voi… disse osservandoli uno per uno con uno sguardo di ghiaccio …vorrebbe essere così gentile da spiegarmi cosa sono queste voci che girano sul signor Malfoy da qualche mese a questa parte?. All'inizio nessuno rispose, poi Blaise Zabini prese il coraggio a due mani e disse: Non dovrebbe chiedercelo, professore…Io e Derrick le abbiamo già illustrato completamente la situazione…esattamente due anni fa. Se possibile, il volto di Piton si indurì ancora di più: A quanto pare, in quell'occasione non sono stato abbastanza chiaro…Potrei sapere, di grazia, cosa vi fa supporre che il vostro compagno porti **_effettivamente_** sfortuna?. Ma professore, è **_ovvio_**! squittì una ragazzina del secondo anno. Lui andava alla St. Gwilym: la scuola bruciò sette anni fa disse Derrick. Sono **_secoli_** che non vinciamo la Coppa delle Case! E quella del Quidditch l'abbiamo vinta l'unico anno in cui non era in squadra! ruggì uno del settimo anno. L'anno scorso Cedric Diggory ci ha rimesso la vita durante il Torneo, l'avete già scordato? urlò una ragazza del sesto anno. Lo mandi via, professore, quello è un pericolo pubblico! Io non voglio volarci con lui. Altre voci si levarono contro Draco. Victoria sedeva in un angolo e tremava, gli occhi pieni di rabbia. Finalmente il professore riuscì a ristabilire la calma: Ascoltatemi, ragazzi… disse pazientemente …Voi lo sapete bene quanto me che Serpeverde è una delle Case più difficili in cui stare a causa di…chiamiamole "cause esterne". Non c'è studente in questa scuola che in fondo in fondo non ci veda come possibili Maghi Oscuri. Essere a Sempreverde è dura, molto dura…Non dimeno so che voi siete affezionati alla vostra Casa quanto i membri delle altre lo sono alle loro. È vero che abbiamo avuto un periodo di bonaccia durato sette anni, ma se mi permettete era ovvio che non potesse durare in eterno. E quando questo è finito, avete avuto bisogno di trovare qualcuno a cui dare la colpa. Ma così non va sospirò Nulla è costante tranne il mutamento. Nessuno può governare la sorte, nemmeno noi maghi. Dovete capire che certe cose possono capitare, altrimenti avrete bisogno di trovare un colpevole per ogni cosa che va' storto, proprio come i Babbani del medioevo che davano la caccia a maghi e streghe e il cui unico risultato fu uccidere persone innocenti della loro stessa razza si alzò in piedi Vi comunico che non è mia intenzione allontanare il signor Malfoy Ma… tentò Derrick. Niente ma. Anche se lo facessi non è detto che questo potrebbe servire a qualcosa. E dopo allora che farete? Troverete qualcun altro a cui dare la colpa, vero? Chi brucerete sul rogo la prossima volta che le cose andranno male? li osservò ancora con quello sguardo severo No, ragazzi. Così proprio non và. Vedete di pensare a quello che vi ho detto con queste ultime parole, uscì dalla stanza che dopo qualche istante si riempì di mormorii. Purtroppo nessuno sembrava disposto a credere a quelle parole: Assurdo! È il suo studente preferito, che vi aspettavate, che lo sbattesse fuori davvero? Quello è culo e camicia con il padre di Malfoy, altro che!. …Quel maledetto iettatore ci farà ammazzare tutti vedrete! Porta male… …stare lontano da lui ..sbatterlo fuori dalla squadra  Io nella stessa stanza con lui non ci dormo. In quel momento Victoria Cross perse la pazienza: BASTA SMETTETELA! urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola scattando in piedi. Tutti tacquero: Volete smetterla con queste stronzate? Dannazione, Draco non porta sfortuna! È solo superstizione!. E Cedric Diggory, allora? squittì una ragazzina del secondo anno. Se tu non fossi l'idiota che sei, Ratbone, sapresti che nel corso dei secoli di partecipanti al Torneo Tremaghi ne sono morti a decine, forse a centinaia! Diggory, pace all'anima sua, non è stato il primo e non sarà certo l'ultimo. E Lucinda Matlock, la bambina che è morta nell'incendio della St. Gwilym? Quello è stato colpa sua! si fece avanti Zabini. L'ha appiccato lui il fuoco? No. Le ha detto lui di andare a nascondersi nello sgabuzzino in cui è rimasta intrappolata? No. Come ***** fa ad essere colpa sua?! Cosa ***** vi ha fatto?! urlò fuori di sé. Tu puoi dire quello che ti pare, ma io vicino a lui non ci vado proclamò Jacob Nott e tutti assentirono. Victoria li guardò come se avesse voluto sputar loro in faccia o strangolarli con le sue mani: NON SARETE CONTENTI FINCHÉ NON L'AVRETE AMMAZZATO, ASSASSINI! MI FATE SCHIFO! ruggì prima di correre via, come se non potesse sopportare la loro vista un secondo di più. Probabilmente era così. Dove sarà andata? chiese Rogette Dull. Sarà corsa da Malfoy disse Bole con una scrollata di spalle. Quella è matta. È tutta matta commentò Millicent Bulstrode Io me ne starei il più lontano possibile da lui: mica voglio rimetterci la pelle. Non è vero, Blaise?. Il ragazzo non rispose, assorto nei suoi pensieri: le parole del professor Piton ma soprattutto quelle di Victoria continuavano a riecheggiargli in mente. "Nessuno può controllare la sorte…" "Chi brucerete sul rogo la prossima volta?" "Non sarete contenti finché non l'avrete ammazzato, assassini!".

Draco non avrebbe mai pensato che un giorno sarebbe stato felice che esistessero gli esami di fine anno: tutti erano troppo impregnati nei ripassi per tormentarlo, ma non abbastanza da dimenticare la faccenda della sfortuna. Poi gli esami finirono e la storia ripigliò peggio di prima. Fu con grande sollievo che salì sul tremo che l'avrebbe riportato a Londra. Quell'anno lui e Victoria occupavano uno scompartimento da soli, visto che tutti avevano paura a sedersi vicino a lui. C'è una cosa che vorrei chiederti prima di arrivare a Londra, Draco disse esitante Victoria quando il viaggio era ormai quasi concluso. Dimmi pure rispose calmo il ragazzo: erano mesi che Victoria non lo vedeva così sereno. So che ti sembrerà idiota, ma….voglio sapere come ti senti. E non dirmi che stai bene perché lo so che non è vero. Draco si voltò verso il finestrino: Come mi sento? mormorò con voce spezzata In trappola. Condannato. Senza nessuna speranza. Ricordi cosa ti ho detto una volta, Torey? Non c'è salvezza né misericordia per i Serpeverde e i Malfoy: io sono entrambi. Il che significa un posto prenotato all'Inferno… abbassò la voce …Per quanto io sia convinto che non possa essere peggio di qui. Victoria gli posò una mano sul braccio: Pensi che tuo padre ricomincerà con il tuo "addestramento" quest'estate? chiese dopo qualche istante. Probabile. Hai visto che è successo durante l'anno, no? E poi le voci che ci sono in giro…È incredibile che quell'idiota di Caramell non voglia ammettere la verità. Forse… disse esitante Victoria …forse alla fine riusciremo a sconfiggerlo. Sì, ma quante vite costerà tutto questo? E poi…non dimenticare che ci sono quelli come me, i "presi di mezzo". Quelli di cui non gliene frega niente a nessuno. La stretta di Victoria sul suo braccio si fece più forte: A me importa di te, Draco. Lo so… mormorò il ragazzo comprendo la mano della fanciulla con la sua Tu sei tutto quello che ho, Torey. Ma non ho scelta. Lo capisco. Ma non sono ancora disposta ad arrendermi con te…E non sono sicura che lo sarò mai disse mentre un lampo di fierezza le illuminava gli occhi. Ti ringrazio, Torey…per tutto quello che hai fatto e che continui a fare. Beh… disse la ragazza arrossendo e distogliendo lo sguardo Sono la tua migliore amica, no? Piuttosto, stavo pensando…Perché non vieni da noi quest'estate?. In Italia? Sarebbe fantastico, ma non so se mio padre me lo permetterebbe. Gli farò scrivere da mio padre disse Victoria decisa Faremo in modo che accetti. Appena arrivo a casa sarà bene che mi dia da fare per trovarti qualche vestito da mettere, non puoi andare in giro per Torino con un mantello. Sono sicura che la mia città ti piacerà molto, vedrai: ci sono una sacco di posti in cui voglio portarti…. Vedo che hai già organizzato tutto disse Draco prendendola lievemente in giro. Victoria arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli: Beh…io…. Spero proprio che mio padre mi lasci venire commentò Draco con un sospiro mentre il treno entrava in stazione.      


	7. L'Estate

L'ESTATE TRA IL QUINTO E IL SESTO ANNO

Draco… disse freddamente Lucius Malfoy quando il figlio comparve in sala da pranzo …Ho ricevuto oggi una lettera che ti riguarda. Il ragazzo cercò di mascherare il fatto che si era improvvisamente irrigidito sulla sedia: fortunatamente per lui, suo padre non lo notò. Conosci un certo Jeremy Cross? chiese Lucius mettendo giù il foglio di pergamena e inarcando le sopracciglia. Di persona, no…Credo sia il padre di Victoria, una mia compagna di scuola rispose Draco mentre il suo cuore tornava pian piano a battere normalmente. Questo signore mi chiede di mandarti a trascorrere un po' di tempo presso la sua famiglia, in Italia…Secondo te cosa dovrei fare?. Quello che ritenete più giusto, padre mormorò il ragazzo fissando il piatto che aveva davanti. **_Ovviamente_** resterai a casa disse Lucius  in un tono che non ammetteva repliche Ci sono ancora molte cose che devi imparare…. Se mi permetti, Lucius, non sono d'accordo intervenne Narcissa. Il marito le lanciò un'occhiata vagamente sorpresa: E perché mai, Narcissa?. Vedi, penso che a Draco farebbe bene cambiare aria per un po'…Visto che si presenta quest'occasione penso che dovremmo approfittarne. Al contrario di suo marito, Narcissa Malfoy mascherava sempre le sue vere intenzioni dietro un velo di finta cortesia. O, come in questo caso, di finto amor materno. La bocca di Lucius prese una piega sgradevole: Tu, Draco, cosa vorresti fare?. Qualunque cosa voi decidiate per me va bene, padre. Molto bene disse l'uomo passando il tovagliolo accanto al piatto Ne riparleremo. Il che significava che prima di prendere una decisione avrebbe controllato l'albero genealogico della famiglia Cross dal diluvio universale in giù, ma da quel lato Draco era sicuro che non ci sarebbero state pecche. Si alzò anche lui da tavola e tornò in camera sua: chiuse la porta e sospirò, pregando silenziosamente che i suoi acconsentissero a mandarlo da Victoria. Forse da qualche parte stava cadendo una stella, perché il suo desiderio venne esaudito: Draco faceva molta, molta a fatica a mascherare la sua gioia sia nell'andarsene di casa sia nel passare le ultime tre settimane di vacanza con l'unica persona cara che aveva al mondo. Per disposizione di Lucius, Narcissa l'avrebbe accompagnato fino a casa Cross: E mi raccomando… lo sentì dire Se vedi qualcosa che non va – sai bene cosa intendo – lo riporti a casa immediatamente. Naturalmente, Lucius. Dopo aver origliato quella conversazione, Draco era corso in camera sua a scrivere una lettera a Victoria per avvertirla. Finalmente giunse il giorno della partenza: Draco e Narcissa viaggiarono via Polvere Volante Speciale (quella per i viaggi internazionali) fino a Casa Cross. Davanti al caminetto gli aspettava riunita la famiglia Cross: Jeremy Cross, il capofamiglia, Elena Cross, la padrona di casa e naturalmente la loro figlia Victoria. I Cross a quanto pareva avevano preso i provvedimenti suggeriti da Draco nella sua lettera d'avviso: non c'era la minima traccia di aggeggi Babbani. I Cross accolsero con educata e fredda cortesia gli ospiti e la signora Cross fece visitare loro la grande casa: sua madre Narcissa parve soddisfatta dall'ispezione, poiché fece materializzare i bagagli di Draco con un cenno della bacchetta magica e, dopo essersi freddamente congedata dal figlio e dai padroni di casa, fece ritorno in Inghilterra per fare rapporto al marito. Non appena se ne fu andata, il signor Cross tolse gli incantesimi che aveva utilizzato per mascherare tutti gli "aggeggi Babbani" che altrimenti avrebbero fatto riportare a casa Draco seduta stante. Benvenuto in Italia gli sorrise cordialmente la signora Cross. Grazie per avermi permesso di venire rispose Draco felice.

Il giorno seguente, con sua grande sorpresa, Draco si svegliò molto presto: quando era a casa sua o a scuola di solito dormiva fino a tardi. Sua madre e suo padre dicevano che era uno scioperato perditempo, in realtà passava molto tempo dormendo perché era l'unico modo che aveva di sfuggire alla realtà: il sonno era il suo unico rifugio e per essere sicuro che nessuno venisse a turbarlo, nemmeno gli incubi, dal secondo anno aveva cominciato a prendere delle potenti pozioni soporifere racchiuse in piccole capsule rosse. Durante le tre settimane in cui rimase presso i Cross non ne ebbe mai bisogno. Le giornate era scandite più o meno nello stesso modo: la mattina, dopo che i Cross uscivano per andare a lavorare – Jeremy era un importante membro della Congregazione Magica Internazionale, capo del Dipartimento della Sicurezza Internazionale distaccato a Torino; mentre Elena era una ricercatrice del Centro Internazionale di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure – Victoria e Draco uscivano e andavano in giro per Torino, sia nella parte Babbana che in quella magica. Draco non avrebbe potuto desiderare una guida migliore: Victoria era nata e cresciuta a Torino e amava quella città dal profondo del cuore. Torino non è Venezia o Roma ma è la mia città e io la preferisco a tutte quante! affermò categorica un giorno citando le altre due maggiori metropoli magico–mistiche d'Italia. Ben presto il ragazzo scoprì a sue spese che l'amore per Torino della sua amica era molto contagioso: si accorse di amare non solo la parte magica della città, anche quella Babbana. Piazza Castello, il Palazzo Reale, il Duomo, via Garibaldi, Palazzo Carignano, le Porte Palatine, la Mole…Tutti quei luoghi e quei monumenti costruiti da semplici Babbani esercitavano su di lui un fascino incredibile e inesplicabile e inoltre, durante un improvviso acquazzone, ebbe modo di apprezzare via Roma e i suoi portici. In un solo posto di Torino non si trovò a suo agio…Un Giovedì pomeriggio e Victoria percorsero tutta via Garibaldi da piazza Castello fino in piazza Statuto: la ragazza voleva mostrargli un monumento. In mezzo ad un'aiuola verde si ergeva una catasta di blocchi di roccia, quasi una montagna in miniatura, su cui si vedevano i corpi d'uomini  scolpiti in marmo e in cima una statua alata di bronzo. È il monumento agli operai che lavorarono al traforo del Frejus, che collega l'Italia alla Francia spiegò Victoria mentre entrambi lo contemplavano a naso in su.  Draco voleva scattare una foto alla piazza e al monumento, ma per prendere una buona inquadratura dovette attraversare la strada e portarsi sul marciapiede attorno ad un'altra aiuola molto grande. Non appena ebbe messo piede sul marciapiede, uno strano brivido lo fece tremare da capo a piedi. Hai freddo? gli chiese Victoria. No le gettò una rapida occhiata e non poté fare a meno di notare che era impallidita. Sbrigati a fare questa foto lo esortò la ragazza. Draco accostò la macchina al viso e scattò rapidamente: di solito passava delle mezz'ore intere a controllare che l'inquadratura fosse dritta, che nulla venisse tagliato fuori, che non passassero persone o veicoli estranei, ma quel giorno controllò appena che il soggetto fosse a fuoco. Lo senti anche tu, vero? chiese abbassando la macchina fotografica C'è qualcosa di strano qui…. Victoria assentì: Meglio se andiamo via. Aspetta, voglio scoprire cosa c'è disse imboccando uno dei passaggi che portavano al centro dell'aiuola. Seminascosto alla vista dagli alberi che ne circondavano il perimetro esterno, al centro dell'aiola si ergeva un obelisco non molto grande con un globo di bronzo in punta. Draco si avvicinò fino ai piedi del monumento e avvertì un lieve brivido: percepì la presenza di Victoria a un paio di metri da sé. Hai notato? sussurrò, come temendo di risvegliare una forza dormiente Piazza Statuto è un piazzale molto trafficato, eppure… si guardò in torno con tutti i sensi all'erta …eppure qui i rumori esterni non giungono, questo obelisco è il centro di una zona di silenzio. È molto di più… mormorò Victoria Ti sei mai chiesto perché il Centro Internazionale di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure si trova proprio qui? O perché c'è un distaccamento del Dipartimento della Sicurezza Internazionale?. No… ammise Draco scuotendo il capo …Non ci ho mai pensato. Victoria prese un profondo respiro: Come ben sai, il mondo è attraversato da Linee di Energia, come tanti meridiani e paralleli…o come cavi che si diramano in tutte le direzioni il ragazzo annuì ed ella continuò Torino è l'unica città al mondo ad essere attraversata dalla Linea del Male e dalla Linea del Bene inghiottì a vuoto In questo momento, noi ci troviamo esattamente vicino al punto di massima concentrazione della Linea del Male…Immagina un fiume sotterrane e che in un certo punto emerge in superficie formando una fonte d'acqua. Questa piazzola è la fonte mormorò Draco raggelato. Victoria annuì: Passa esattamente là…In cima all'obelisco, dove c'è quel globo. Draco indietreggiò, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla sfera di bronzo: Andiamocene mormorò senza staccare gli occhi da lì. Non appena ebbero riattraversato la strada, Draco riprese a respirare normalmente e le guance di Victoria ripresero il solito colore. Dio, quanto vorrei che quegli imbecilli che ti accusano di essere un Mangiamorte ti avessero visto. Perché? chiese Draco sollevando un sopracciglio. Se fossi stato un Mangiamorte, quella Linea ti avrebbe inevitabilmente attratto. Invece tu la respingevi, ne eri disgustato…Questo prova sia che non lo sei e che lo sarai mai. Draco abbassò gli occhi: Non puoi dirlo, Torey…Un giorno potrei diventarlo. Ma non sarebbe una tua libera scelta replicò incrollabilmente sicura la fanciulla La tua anima respinge l'idea del Male. Quella sensazione… mormorò Draco Era così **_forte_**…quasi come stare vicino ad un Dissennatore. Victoria chinò il capo: Dicono che la Linea venga alimentata dalle anime dei malvagi passati e presenti…Soprattutto presenti: infatti da due anni a questa parte la sua forza si è intensificata. Per le anime già predisposte al male è quello che è una torcia per una falena alzò gli occhi e i loro sguardi si incrociarono Ma tu l'hai respinta. Draco fece un sorriso amaro: Forse perché, contrariamente a quello che si crede, io non sono la copia perfetta di Lucius Malfoy. Victoria gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla: È innegabile che fisicamente gli somigli molto, ma… Ma? Ma tu non sei né Lucius né la sua copia: tu sei Draco. La mano di Draco coprì la sua. Torey… mormorò dopo qualche minuto di silenzio …Hai detto che a Torino passa anche la Linea del Bene la ragazza annuì Vorresti portarmi dove passa?. Tre quarti d'ora dopo, i due ragazzi attraversavano Piazza San Carlo dirigendosi verso un monumento equestre. Il sole aveva cominciato a posarsi all'orizzonte, dipingendo il cielo di rosso e oro. Ecco… disse la ragazza salendo sulla banchina È qui. Proprio dove si trova il cavallo. Draco non si espresse: sentiva caldo, ma non era per via del sole. Era come se una fiamma si fosse improvvisamente riaccesa dentro il su petto, ed ora scintillava e riscaldava fino all'ultima fibra del suo corpo. Victoria lo riscosse da quella specie di incanto in cui era caduto: Dobbiamo…Dobbiamo andare…credo. Anche lei avrebbe preferito restare lì vicino alla statua che si ergeva dinnanzi al cielo infuocato, avvolta in una luce più calda e splendente di quella del sole. Draco non poté trattenere un sorriso: qualunque cosa pensassero quelli delle altre Case, quella Serpeverde non sarebbe mai stata una Mangiamorte, era disposto a scommettere la sua stessa vita. Su sé stesso, invece, era molto meno sicuro. Finché rimase a Torino, Draco tornò spesso in Piazza San Carlo, ma evitò sempre Piazza Statuto.

Durante la seconda settimane di vacanza, Draco conobbe le amiche di Victoria di cui aveva tanto sentito parlare. Prima di andare a Hogwarts, Victoria aveva frequentato una scuola privata italiana dove aveva conosciuto Elisabetta Bercalli e Veronica Pergolesi, due ragazze molto simpatiche e carine. A loro si aggiungevano le figlie di due colleghi del signor Cross: Lara Grethco e Elisa Callaway, due simpaticissime streghe di origine Americana. Inizialmente Draco si era sentito un po' fuori posto essendo l'unico maschio in un gruppo di cinque ragazze, ma presto l'imbarazzo iniziale venne superato. Ogni pomeriggio il gruppo si trovava a casa di Victoria e poi si usciva per andare al cinema o in centro, oppure semplicemente si restava a casa a giocare. Il gioco prediletto era la pallavolo, che giocavano nel cortile sul retro tendendo un filo a mo' di rete. Giocavano a formazioni molto variabili di tre contro tre in campo ridotto, con un alzatore e due ali, una delle quali andava anche in battuta. La settimana prima Draco e Victoria avevano passato molte ore in quello stesso cortile chiacchierando e provando palleggi, bagher e battute, quindi il ragazzo non si trovò troppo a disagio: d'altro canto, nemmeno le ragazze erano Maurizia Cacciatori. Giocavano decentemente, sì, ma più per divertimento e passatempo che per reale competizione sportiva. Se qualcuno sbagliava al massimo gli arrivava una bonaria presa in giro, ma mai niente di serio, niente insulti, né parolacce.  Fu così che in un limpido pomeriggio di Agosto Draco fece rivoltare nella tomba tutti i suoi antenati giocando insieme a Elisabetta e Veronica nella squadra Babbani contro la squadra Streghe. Vincendo. Dopo la partita, tutti i giocatori si sedettero sui gradini della scalinata sul retro a riposare. Ci dovete la rivincita! disse Lara tra un sorso e l'altro del suo succo di frutta. La riperdita, vorrai dire! replicò lesta Veronica. Draco gettò la testa all'indietro e scoppiò a ridere. Victoria lo guardava meravigliata e rapita: lo conosceva da anni, eppure non l'aveva mai visto né sentito ridere. Ad Elisabetta, che aveva preso ad osservarla da vicino, non sfuggì l'espressione quasi estasiata sul suo volto, così come non le era sfuggito il modo in cui la sua migliore amica guardava il biondo mago Inglese. Mentre Draco scambiava battute con Elisa e Lara, Elisabetta fece cenno a Veronica di avvicinarsi: Credo che la nostra piccola Vicky sia andata a sbattere contro un bel paio di occhi girgi sussurrò indicando l'amica seduta qualche scalino più in là che più che seguire lo scambio di battute guardava Draco con occhi pieni di stelle. Veronica sorrise lievemente e annuì: Ho notato. E sai che ti dico? Credo che anche l'Inglese non sia proprio **_del tutto indifferente_** alla nostra cara amica. Quasi a conferma delle loro parole, Draco si voltò per lanciare a Victoria il suo caratteristico mezzo sorriso, ma era un mezzo sorriso molto, molto diverso da quelli che rivolgeva alle altre ragazze. Vado a rimettere in frigo le bottiglie, visto che nessuno beve più disse la padrona di casa alzandosi e cominciando a raccogliere quelle e i bicchieri. Ti do una mano disse Draco scattando in piedi. Non è il caso… Insisto. Quelle bottiglie sono troppo pesanti per te: tu prendi i bicchieri. Come vuoi rispose Victoria con un sorriso. Din-don-dan! Prevedo campane a nozze per quei due commentò Elisa non appena furono rientrati in casa. Tu **_prevedi_**? disse Lara voltandosi a guardarla Ma se in Divinazione non ne azzecchi una nemmeno per sbaglio!. Come se non tirassi a indovinare anche tu mugugnò Elisa. Comunque è vero intervenne Elisabetta Quei due sarebbero una gran bella coppia. Non è decisamente un mistero che si piacciono un sacco e una sporta. L'abbiamo capito tutti tranne loro disse Elisa. Lara fece una smorfia: Non credo…Secondo me sono molto meno ciechi di quanto crediate. Elisabetta annuì in silenzio pensierosa. Ma allora… iniziò Elisa, ma venne subito interrotta da Veronica: Zitte, eccoli che tornano. Infatti la porta si aprì e i due uscirono di nuovo: nessuna delle ragazze mancò di notare che Draco tenne cavallerescamente aperta la porta per Victoria, la quale lo gratificò con un sorriso radioso. Allora, che ci siamo persi? chiese la ragazza sedendosi su uno scalino. Assolutamente niente rispose Veronica Forza, facciamo un'altra partita!. Ci sto! approvò Draco Ma stavolta io e Torey stiamo in squadra insieme. Okay disse Elisabetta non nascondendo il sorriso che le stava spuntando sulle labbra.   

Accidenti che caldo! commentò Draco asciugandosi il sudore sulla fronte. Quel martedì d'Agosto lui e Victoria avevano deciso di fare l'ennesimo giro per Torino e in quel momento si trovavano in Piazza Castello, anch'essa oppressa sotto una soffocante cappa di aria calda. Torino mi piace così com'è…. aggiunse Victoria …Ma ci sono giorni in cui vorrei che ci fosse il mare, e questo è uno di quelli. Draco fece per risponderle quando qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Forse il mare non c'è…però credo di aver trovato un sostituto disse sogghignando. Victoria lo guardò perplessa e lui le indicò con un cenno del capo le fontane che il Comune aveva fatto sistemare nella Piazza. Non erano vere e proprie fontane, di quelle con la vasca piena di pesciolini rossi e grandi sculture al centro: si trattava di buchi nel terreno raggruppati assieme dai quali zampillavano getti d'acqua di varia altezza. L'acqua veniva poi raccolta da una griglia che circondava la pseudo-fontana. Non vorrai…. iniziò Victoria, ma poi scosse il capo Oh, al diavolo. Andiamo!. Si avvicinarono alla fontana più vicina e misero giù gli zaini: non appena Victoria ebbe posato il suo, Draco la spinse in mezzo ai getti d'acqua. La ragazza lanciò uno strillo acuto e lo afferrò per un braccio trascinandolo dentro con sé. Per tutta risposta, Draco le schizzò un po' d'acqua addosso e Victoria gli restituì immediatamente il favore. Cominciarono a schizzarsi ridendo come due bambini delle elementari. Draco si sentiva leggero e felice, come uno che non ha un solo problema. Ed era la sensazione più bella del mondo. Victoria rideva e lanciava acqua addosso a Draco, pensando che non si ricordava di averlo mai visto così allegro. Anche lei si sentiva felice, ma non sapeva dire se questa gioia veniva dalla consapevolezza che anche Draco era felice o no. Senza saperlo, entrambi stavano pensando la stessa cosa: mancava più di una settimana al rientro ad Hogwarts. Un sacco di tempo. Okay, ragazzi. Direi che il tempo per il bagno è scaduto disse una voce sconosciuta alle loro spalle. Si voltarono per trovarsi faccia a faccia con due Carabinieri, un uomo e una donna entrambi  sulla trentina. L'uomo aveva ricci capelli scuri, mentre i capelli della donna legati in una coda di cavallo erano castani, molto più chiari di quelli di Victoria. Capisco che abbiate caldo… commentò la donna sorridendo …Ma se volete farvi una doccia, fatevela a casa. Draco e Victoria uscirono dalla fontana e raccolsero le borse. Su, forza, sparite. Non ci multate? chiese sorpresa Victoria. Non oggi: fa troppo caldo…E adesso sparite prima che cambi idea i due ragazzi si allontanarono in fretta. Che ti succede oggi, Anna? chiese l'uomo stupito Di solito non la lasci passar liscia a nessuno. Il Carabiniere scosse le spalle: Di solito non mi imbatto nella versione moderna di Romeo e Giulietta che sguazzano in una fontana. A parte il fatto che "La dolce vita" sarebbe una citazione più adeguata, che c'entra Shakespear?. La donna sorrise divertita: Non hai visto come si guardavano prima che li interrompessimo? Se quei due non stanno ancora insieme, succederà presto. Io non ho notato niente. Anna alzò gli occhi al cielo: Voi uomini non vi accorgete mai di niente. Circa cinque minuti più tardi, Draco e Victoria arrivavano a casa via Polvere Volante. Accidenti, siamo tutti sporchi di fuliggine! esclamò a ragazza rialzandosi. Per non dire bagnati. Meglio andare a cambiarsi suggerì Draco. Concordo. Ehi, hai visto che ti sei tagliato? disse indicando il dorso dell'avambraccio destro: un paio di centimetri sotto il polso c'era un lungo taglio che sanguinava leggermente. Vado a cambiarmi e poi ci metto qualcosa sopra commentò il ragazzo esaminando appena la lacerazione È soltanto un graffio. Un graffio bello profondo. Draco scosse le spalle e andò in camera sua. Un paio di minuti dopo, Victoria entrò con la bottiglia dell'acqua ossigenata e un pacco di cotone: Ti ho portato… la voce le morì in gola. Quando era entrata, il suo migliore amico si stava sfilando la maglietta sporca e le voltava le spalle: alla vista della sua schiena coperta di segni, per poco la fanciulla non lasciò cadere la roba che aveva in mano. Draco arrossì violentemente e si voltò, nascondendo le cicatrici alla sua vista. Oh santo cielo, Draco, ma…cosa…Fammi vedere! disse avvicinandosi. No! replicò deciso il ragazzo Non è niente, davvero…. aggiunse cercando di prendere la maglietta che aveva appoggiato sul letto, ma Victoria fu più veloce di lui. Quello che ho visto non era "niente". E nemmeno quello lo è disse indicando un livido quasi completamente guarito sulla sua spalla. Che è successo? Chi è stato?. Draco abbassò gli occhi e mormorò qualcosa, in cui alla ragazza parve di distinguere le parole "mio padre". Perché?. Molte cose…e allo stesso tempo nessuna sorrise tristemente I nostri cari compagni di Serpeverde non sono gli unici a pensare che il sottoscritto sia un disastro…. Non è un buon motivo perché ti riducano la schiena in quello stato…Dio mio, ma i professori lo sanno? E i ragazzi del tuo dormitorio?. Draco scosse la testa: Nessuno lo sa…Nessuno doveva saperlo. Nemmeno io sussurrò con un misto di rabbia e dolore nella voce. Nemmeno tu. Silenzio. Un silenzio lungo e difficile. Finalmente Victoria ritrovò il coraggio per parlare: Perché non me l'hai mai detto?. Te l'ho detto, Torey… Draco non riusciva a guardarla in volto Nessuno doveva saperlo. Se mio padre sapesse che l'hai scoperto… non ebbe la forza per continuare. Che cosa ti ha fatto?. Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo per un secondo, poi tornò a fissare il pavimento: Credimi…Preferiresti non saperlo. Tacquero ancora, e poi fu Draco a parlare mentre si infilava una maglietta: Devi promettermi che non lo dirai a nessuno, Torey. Ma…. Niente ma. È un mio problema, non tuo. Questa volta fu Victoria ad abbassare gli occhi: Credevo fossimo amici, Draco. Lo siamo. Ma questo cosa c'entra?. C'entra… replicò fissandolo negli occhi Perché se siamo amici, **_veramente_** amici, ogni tuo problema è anche un mio problema. Draco sembrava improvvisamente imbarazzato: Tu sei la mia migliore amica, Torey, davvero…Ma credimi, è meglio se ne resti fuori il più possibile. Dico davvero. Come faccio ad essere tua amica e restarne fuori il più possibile? Gli amici **_non_** fanno queste cose, Draco! adesso Victoria stava veramente cominciando a perder la pazienza. Lo so. Ma ho i miei buoni motivi per fare questo all'improvviso, Victoria si rese conto di quanto Draco fosse stanco. Non fisicamente, ma psichicamente e emotivamente stanco. Ti prego, Torey, dammi retta. Non voglio dover litigare anche con te. Va bene scandì lentamente dopo un attimo di riflessione Farò come vuoi. Però…Se avessi bisogno di qualcosa…. So di poter contare su di te. Lo so, e per questo ti ringrazio infinitamente. Improvvisamente si avvicinò a lei e le accarezzò delicatamente una guancia. Victoria trasalì: durante l'anno scolastico entrambi avevano cominciato ad evitare inconsciamente il contatto fisico senza una ragione apparente ed ora lei si sentiva quasi bruciare sotto il tocco gentile della sua mano. Sei tutto quello che ho, Torey sussurrò a bassa voce Draco. I due si avvicinarono ancora di più e forse si sarebbero baciati, ma…Lo squillo imperioso del telefono li interruppe: si allontanarono di scatto, come se fossero stati sorpresi a fare qualcosa che non dovevano. Victoria corse a rispondere e Draco rimase solo.  

Giunse l'odiato, il temuto ultimo giorno. La mattina passata a fare l'ultimo giro per Torino, con l'ultima visita in piazza S. Carlo. Al pomeriggio, una specie di festicciola con Elisabetta, Veronica, Lara ed Elisa. Ma ora la festa era finita: Victoria era andata a salutare un'ultima volta le sue amiche.  Draco era solo nel giardino e osservava malinconico il tavolo cosparso di piatti e bicchieri di carta più o meno vuoti, le carte e i giochi di società ammucchiati ai piedi di un albero e i festoni con le bandierine che Elisabetta e Veronica avevano appeso tra al tiglio e alla magnolia. Il sole stava calando lentamente. Il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. Victoria gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla per qualche secondo, poi andò ad armeggiare con lo stereo portatile, ora silenzioso, che pure per tutto il pomeriggio aveva lavorato instancabilmente riempiendo il giardino di musica. Improvvisamente la musica ricominciò: lo stereo suonava una canzone degli anni '70 piuttosto allegra nonostante il testo, che parlava di un addio.  

_  
…Why did things turn out so bad?  
Was it just a dream, everything we did, everything we had?_

Draco si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò a Victoria, cingendola tra le braccia . Cominciarono a ballare nella luce del sole al tramonto. 

Baby, give me one more  
Dance while the music still goes on  
Don't think about tomorrow  
Dance and forget our time is gone  
Tonight's a night we borrow.  
Let's make it a memory, a night of our own  
A thing to remember when we're all alone  
So dance, it's our way to say goodbye  
Yes, all we have to do is  
Dance while the music still goes on  
This is no time for crying  
Dance, don't you hear them play our song  
God knows that we've been trying  
But we didn't make it 'cause nothing's the same  
We just couldn't help it, nobody's to blame  
So dance while the music still goes on  
And let it be our last goodbye  
  


Ballarono tra i resti dell'estate ormai finita, ognuno perso in quelle parole e negli occhi dell'altro. Ciò che li attendeva in futuro si preannunciava già cupo, come le nuvole che si scorgono all'orizzonte prima dello scatenarsi di una tempesta e loro non potevano  fare nulla per evitarlo. Potevano soltanto ballare.  

Yet it seems to make me sad.  
Why did things turn out so bad?  
Was is just a dream, everything we did, everything we had?  
  


I giorni passati insieme a Torino erano stati i più belli della loro vita, ma erano finiti, scivolati via in fretta come un bel sogno. Il giorno dopo si tornava a combattere, era inevitabile.  

Baby, give me one last  
Dance while the music still goes on  
Just like the night I met you  
Dance and believe me, when you're gone  
You know I won't forget you  
Our love was a snowbird, it's flying away  
You tell me it's over, what more can I say?  
So dance while the music still goes on  
It's gonna be our last goodbye  
Dance while the music still goes on  
Don't think about tomorrow  
Dance and forget our time is gone  
Tonight's a night we borrow.  
Let's make it a memory, a night of our own  
A thing to remember when we're all alone  
So dance while the music still goes on  
And let it be our last goodbye  
  


Victoria non l'aveva mai detto a nessuno, neppure alle sue amiche, ma aveva desiderato che quel giorno non giungesse mai, che l'estate non avesse fine, che lei e Draco potessero restare a Torino per sempre. Forse era la canzone, forse la desolazione di fine estate, ma aveva paura che quello fosse una specie di addio. 

_Dance while the music still goes on  
This is no time for crying  
Dance, don't you hear them play our song  
God knows that we've been trying__…  
__Dance while the music still goes on_

_Just like the night I met you…_

La musica cominciò a sfumare e a spegnersi lentamente. Draco e Victoria si separarono, restando fermi uno dinnanzi all'altra per qualche istante. Poi il ragazzo si chinò velocemente e le sfiorò la fronte con le labbra: quando si scostò, Victoria scorse un'ombra nei suoi occhi, una specie di rimorso. Per cosa, non riusciva a capirlo. Lo stereo passò alla canzone successiva, ma Victoria andò a spegnerlo: non voleva sentirla. Udì i passi di Draco sugli scalini dell'ingresso e la porta che si chiudeva. Alzò gli occhi a guardare il sole quasi scomparso dietro le colline mentre nella sua testa sentiva ancora i due versi che concludevano la canzone:

_"…Dance and believe me, when you're gone_

_You know I won't forget you"_

Draco l'aveva baciata proprio mentre venivano pronunciate quelle parole. Erano impresse nella sua memoria: suonavano quasi come una specie di giuramento. Si riscosse e tornò in casa: doveva ancora finire di fare i bagagli. Il giardino rimase vuoto.  


	8. Sesto Anno

SESTO ANNO

Victoria e Draco attraversarono insieme la barriera che separava il binario 9 e ¾ dal resto della stazione. Ecco che ci risiamo commentò Victoria vedendo alcuni Serpeverde lanciare al suo compagno di viaggio sguardi che definire "di puro odio e paura" è usare un delicato eufemismo. Draco non disse niente. Fece un unico commento mentre entravano nell'atrio del castello: _"Lasciate ogni speranza voi ch'entrate"_ Benvenuti all'inferno. Victoria era estremamente sconfortata: dalla sera precedente non aveva fatto altro che guardare l'allegria di Draco spegnersi a poco a poco. Era come guardare un fiore appassire per mancanza d'acqua. Avrebbe tanto voluto farlo sentire meglio, ma non sapeva come fare. 

C'è un detto che dice: "Quando si tocca il fondo, si comincia a scavare". Victoria ci pensò spesso durante quell'anno, quando le cose cominciarono ad andare anche peggio del solito. Voldemort era tornato, non era un mistero così come non lo era che stava riacquistando forza. Se possibile, i membri delle altre Case cominciarono a trattare ancora più freddamente i Serpeverde, i quali se la prendevano immancabilmente con Draco, il quale non solo portava male, ma era anche figlio di un Mangiamorte. E come se questo non bastasse, Victoria era sicura che ci fosse ancora qualcos'altro che tormentava il suo amico: Draco era sempre stato molto chiuso riguardo alla sua vita familiare, ma già negli anni precedenti, grazie a frasi che si era lasciato sfuggire di bocca, aveva intuito che il rapporto che aveva con i suoi genitori non era dei migliori, specialmente con suo padre. Le cicatrici che gli aveva visto sulla schiena quel giorno d'estate non avevano che confermato le sue peggiori ipotesi, ma ora c'era dell'altro. Lo intuiva chiaramente, poteva avvertirlo nell'aria che si respirava attorno a lui ma non riusciva a capire di cosa si trattava. E lui non ne parlava. Anzi, a dire il vero ormai parlava appena. Aveva cominciato ad estraniarsi da quello che lo circondava, ad allontanarsi sempre di più da tutti loro perdendosi nei suoi pensieri: di sicuro non era una buona cosa, ma quel che è peggio era che questo non gli impediva di provare dolore per quello che gli altri continuavano a dire e a fare. Un giorno d'inizio Ottobre, lui e Victoria parlarono sulla riva del lago…Ma forse parlare non è il verbo esatto. La fanciulla cercò di capire cosa lo tormentasse, ma tutto quello che riusciva a ottenere erano frasi oscure e enigmatiche. Hai mai avuto l'impressione di essere sul punto di romperti? le chiese dopo un lungo silenzio. È così che ti senti?. Io sono un Malfoy rispose I Malfoy non cedono mai. Non esiste nulla che non si possa rompere o spezzare gli fece presente. La suo risposta fu un'alzata di spalle: il suo sguardo si perse nelle profondità delle acque del lago: È un maledetto affare volersi arrendere e non poterlo mai fare. Restare intrappolati a vita in un modello che non si è scelto…. Puoi sempre ribellarti. Cercare di fuggire suggerì Victoria. No scosse il capo Non posso. Qualunque strada prendessi, significherebbe la morte. Victoria inghiottì a vuoto: Io…non capisco cosa vuoi dire, Draco. La sua voce tremava. Per la prima volta in più di un'ora, Draco alzò la testa per guardarla: Io credo che tu abbia capito molto bene, invece. Victoria rabbrividì e non per la dolce brezza che soffiava: aveva compreso. Se Draco si fosse mai rifiutato di unirsi al Lato Oscuro, suo padre l'avrebbe ucciso, ma ubbidire significava prima o poi trovare la morte per mano degli Auror o degli uomini di Silente combattendo per un'idea che non condivideva. In un modo o nell'altro, il suo destino era segnato. Non…. iniziò Victoria, ma Draco rispose alla sua domanda prima ancora che finisse di formularla: No, non c'è modo di scamparla. Potresti diventare una spia di Silente propose la ragazza strappando fili d'erba dal terreno. Non mi crederebbero mai mormorò il ragazzo fissando il lago. E la cosa triste era che aveva ragione. Quando avverrà la tua… "iniziazione"? chiese esitante. Draco sospirò: Dopo che avrò compiuto diciassette anni. Il che significa dopo il 26 Maggio mormorò Victoria Dovranno aspettare che tu abbia finito la scuola. Beh… disse Draco cercando di sembrare ottimista Il che mi lascia ancora un po' di tempo per tirarmi fuori da questo casino. Da solo aggiunse lanciandole un'occhiata penetrante. E quella fu praticamente l'ultima volta in cui Draco e Victoria parlarono **_veramente_** insieme: da quel giorno Draco cominciò ad allontanarsi sempre di più. Victoria diceva che "andava via con la testa": era come chiuso in una specie di trance. Provò a parlargliene, ma fu come parlare al muro: Draco cercava di darle a intendere che andava tutto bene, ma non poteva accettare quelle bugie inutili. Victoria non poteva fare a meno di pensare a un palloncino che i suoi genitori le avevano comprato in una giorno di festa, quando era bambina: lei a terra, lui che volava nel cielo, ma non tanto in alto. Lei era la sola cosa che lo teneva ancorato al suolo tramite un filo sottile annodato al suo posto. A un certo punto il nodo che tratteneva la cordicella si era sciolto e il palloncino era volato via, tra le nuvole. Draco era come quel palloncino e il filo che lo teneva ancora legato alla Terra e a lei era il loro rapporto…Ma per quanto avrebbe retto il nodo?  Quell'anno le cose andavano talmente male che Draco preferì tornare a casa durante le vacanze di Natale. Quando tornò, se possibile, era peggiorato ancora. Così come erano peggiorate le voci sul suo conto. Uno dei più accesi sostenitori dell' "aura maligna di Malfoy" era Ron Weasley, ben deciso a fargli ingoiare quattro anni di prese in giro. Un giorno, in un corridoio, Victoria assistette ad un confronto particolarmente duro tra i due: era raro ormai che Draco rispondesse per le rime alle provocazioni. Va' all'inferno, Malfoy! gli gridò a denti stretti Harry Potter mentre tratteneva il suo amico Ron dal lanciarsi contro di lui, dopo che Draco aveva fatto uno dei suoi soliti commenti sulla situazione economica dei Weasley. Quello che sorprese tutti fu la reazione di Draco: guardò i tre Grifondoro che gli stavano davanti e si lasciò sfuggire uno di quei sogghigni che erano stati il suo marchio di fabbrica. Ci sono già, Potter. Ci sono già ripeté una seconda volta a voce più bassa. Poi si allontanò ridendo. Victoria rimase raggelata sia dalla sua sgradevole risata di testa sia dal tono con cui aveva pronunciato la sua risposta. E dai suoi occhi mentre pronunciava quella frase: lontani, freddi…persi. Quello che non poteva sapere era che anche Blaise Zabini aveva assistito alla scena. 

Blaise Zabini si guardò intorno per la centesima volta: nessuno. Doveva decidere in fretta: poteva andare o tornare, basta che lo facesse subito prima che qualcuno lo beccasse fuori dal letto. Con un sospiro partì di corsa attraversando il prato illuminato dalla luce della luna in direzione del lago. Attraversò alcuni cespugli e vide Draco Malfoy steso sulla schiena in una piccola radura, le mani intrecciate poste sul petto. Blaise rabbrividì: sotto quella luce pallida sembrava quasi morto. Il ragazzo voltò la testa verso di lui: Ah, sei tu… non fece nulla per mascherare l'evidente delusione nella sua voce. Ti sei perso la riunione di questa sera disse Blaise, che era nella squadra di Quidditch come Cacciatore. Stavo seduto qui a pensare… mormorò Draco fissando il cielo sopra di loro …a cercare di capire se potesse davvero essere colpa mia!. Zabini si fissò i piedi, vergognandosi profondamente. Forse… aggiunse Draco con la voce rotta dalle lacrime …Forse avete ragione. Forse dovrei buttarmi giù dal tetto, che ne dici? Non sarebbe forse la cosa migliore per tutti?. Ecco… disse Zabini imbarazzato Forse…Ecco, io volevo solo dire che forse questa cosa della sfortuna è…andata un po' fuori controllo, ecco. **_Un po' fuori controllo_**? ripeté Draco disgustato Oh, non preoccuparti, Zabini…Mi hai solo rovinato **_ulteriormente _**la vita, ma non preoccuparti, va tutto bene. Io…volevo chiederti scusa. Draco si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò all'altro ragazzo: Direi che è un po' tardi sibilò con voce gelida. Forse essere il figlio di Lucius Malfoy mi rende un buon bersaglio per questo genere di cose…Ma io sono stufo. Non ci sto più. E in un modo o nell'altro mi tiro fuori, è chiaro Zabini?. Passò oltre il compagno di Squadra e si diresse verso il castello. Zabini cadde sull'erba con la testa tra le mani: Dio mio, che cosa abbiamo fatto? mormorò tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Ma neanche così riusciva a eliminare l'immagine degli occhi disperati e quasi spiritati di Draco dalla sua mente. Era il 7 Marzo: due mesi e diciannove giorni al diciassettesimo compleanno di Draco.   

I giorni cominciarono a susseguirsi sempre più velocemente: presto fu Maggio. La sera dell'undici Maggio, quindici giorni prima del compleanno del suo migliore amico, Victoria scivolò nella stanza di Draco, ovvero il dormitorio dei ragazzi del sesto anno, così ribattezzato poiché era rimasto l'unico a dormire lì: gli altri non volevano stare nella stessa stanza con lui. Le luci erano spente e le tende aperte: la stanza era immersa nella penombra. Le sagome dei mobili e degli oggetti si distinguevano a stento: non tanto da poterci inciampare dentro, ma abbastanza perché assumessero un aspetto completamento diverso grazie alla poca luce. La ragazza si diresse verso uno dei letti senza aspettare che i suoi occhi si abituassero alla debole luce: era abituata a trovare la stanza in quello stato. A Draco piaceva la penombra: lei era l'unica a saperlo, ma nella penombra si sentiva sicuro. Né luce, né ombra… le disse il giorno in cui le confessò questa "debolezza" Presa di mezzo. Proprio come me. Dev'essere per questo che mi ci trovo tanto bene. Il ragazzo che aveva pronunciato quelle parole ora stava steso sul letto con gli occhi chiusi, ma non dormiva. Victoria si sedette sul letto accanto a lui: Draco le afferrò una mano e la strinse forte. Torey… Drac…. Aprì gli occhi per guardarla: Soltanto quindici giorni. Non so più dove sbattere la testa. La scuola non finisce fino a Giugno…Hai ancora tempo cercò di incoraggiarlo. Non molto. Ma tu volevi dirmi qualcosa? chiese tirandosi a sedere. Ecco…Ti ricordi quando io ero al primo anno e tu al secondo…E mi hai fatto capire che avrei dovuto farmi mettere a Grifondoro?. Draco annuì nella semioscurità. Ecco…Volevo solo dire che sono contenta di essere qui. Essere a Serpeverde è una sfida…e io ho sempre amato le sfide…E poi, se fossi stata un Grifondoro…Beh, non ti avrei mai conosciuto. Prendila come vuoi, ma ti giuro che non saprei, né vorrei immaginare la mia vita senza di te. Questo suona terribilmente vicino ad una dichiarazione, Torey… commentò sorridendo Draco. Forse lo è… mormorò la ragazza senza guardarlo in volto. Il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra. Victoria si alzò per andarsene, ma Draco la afferrò per un braccio: Parliamone, vuoi? domandò dolcemente costringendola a sedersi di nuovo. Non c'è molto di cui parlare…. Invece c'è replicò Draco visibilmente a disagio Speravo che non accadesse, Torey…Perché adesso è più difficile. Cosa è più difficile? chiese la fanciulla senza comprendere. Trattenermi dal fare questo sussurrò prima di baciarla. Si scostò da lei dopo qualche secondo: Mi dispiace, Torey…Tu sei bellissima, sei la ragazza migliore del mondo però…Non posso essere quello che entrambi vorremmo che fossi mormorò con gli occhi bassi. Perché? Non ha senso…. Oh, sì invece. Ti ho già causato abbastanza problemi essendo tuo amico, non voglio pensare a quello che accadrebbe se fossi il tuo ragazzo non poté soffocare un tremito. Ma tu vorresti esserlo? chiese cercando i suoi occhi. Più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Allora siilo. Scosse la testa: Non posso. Sì che puoi. Per una notte soltanto… si avvicinò a lui, sfiorandogli una gamba con la sua e toccandogli appena il volto con una mano. No. Non sarebbe giusto. Ti farò del male, Torey…. No invece sussurrò iniziandolo a baciarlo sulle guance e sul collo Ti ricordi la canzone che abbiamo ballato a casa mia, l'ultimo giorno prima di tornare qui? Diceva "_Don't think about tomorrow/Tonight's a night we borrow/Let's make it a memory, a night of our own/A thing to remember when we're all alone_". Possiamo fare così anche noi. La luce era poca, eppure lo vide chiudere gli occhi: Per una volta tanto, fregatene degli altri e di quello che può succedere sussurrò prima di sfiorare le sue labbra _Ti amo_. Draco cominciò a baciarla sul volto, senza riuscire a fermarsi: Anch'io ti amo, Torey sussurrò contro la sua bocca Tiamo. Nella stanza avvolta nella penombra, non esistevano altro che loro e il loro amore. 

Quando Victoria riaprì gli occhi la mattina dopo vide Draco che la fissava. Avanti, dillo… borbottò alzandosi a sedere e stringendo al petto le lenzuola …Dillo che è stato solo un errore. Ce l'hai scritto in faccia. Hai ragione… sussurrò Draco avvicinandosi ..È stato un errore tremendo… le sue labbra sfiorarono la spalla della ragazza …perché non credo che possa tornare tutto come prima, né di potermi accontentare di una sola sera. Vorrei continuare a sentirmi così tutti gli altri giorni. Così come? chiese incerta Victoria. I loro sguardi si incontrarono: Come il tuo ragazzo. Victoria si avvicinò a baciarlo: Allora da questo momento lo sei. Si scambiarono altri baci e poi cominciarono a prepararsi per il nuovo giorno che fuori dalla finestra stava cominciando. Prima di uscire ad affrontare il mondo, Draco strinse Victoria tra le braccia: Non so cosa succederà quando tornerò a casa, né so dove ci porterà questa storia, ma una cosa la so…. Victoria lo fissava in attesa con i suoi occhi viola e lui fece un mezzo sorriso, che in qualche modo pareva diverso dai soliti …ti amo così tanto che non so trovare le parole per dirtelo e non permetterò a nessuno di separaci tanto facilmente. Gli occhi di Victoria brillavano: Ti amo…Non so cos'altro dire. Un altro dei mezzi sorrisi di Draco: Non devi dire altro e si chinò a baciarla. Pronta ad affrontare il resto del mondo? le chiese mentre si apprestavano ad uscire. La ragazza annuì: Non mi fanno paura.              

Il diciannove Maggio si tenne l'ultima partita della stagione: ancora una volta Serpeverde contro Grifondoro, a lottare per la Coppa del Quidditch e quella delle Case. Ancora una volta Malfoy contro Potter. A Draco non importava, non più. Ancora una volta, i compagni lo lasciarono per ultimo nello spogliatoio: non se ne accorse nemmeno. Quando rialzò gli occhi, Victoria era in piedi davanti a lui. Come va? gli chiese. Per tutta risposta, il ragazzo si alzò e l'abbracciò più forte che poteva: Meglio, adesso che ho abbracciato il mio portafortuna. Gran bel portafortuna si schermì lei Contro Grifondoro non ho mai funzionato. Né contro quelle stupide voci. Contro i Grifondoro e gli imbecilli non c'è nulla da fare commentò con rassegnazione. Coraggio gli disse appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Draco si riscosse: Meglio che vada. Però… si voltò e la prese tra le braccia ancora una volta, questa volta baciandola con passione. _Ti amo_, Victoria sussurrò Sei la mia regina. La baciò ancora: Guthlac lo chiamò da fuori, ma lui non se ne curò. _Anch'io ti amo_, Draco sussurrò Victoria. Senza aggiungere altro, il ragazzo si sciolse dal suo abbraccio e si avviò verso la porta che si apriva sul campo da Quidditch, dove gli altri lo aspettavano. Sulla soglia, si voltò ancora a mandarle un ultimo bacio e sussurrarle ancora una volta Ti amo. Ci vediamo dopo la sconfitta ehm la partita.  Victoria lo salutò con un cenno della mano e un ultimo Ti amo prima che si allontanasse per raggiungere il resto della squadra, poi anche lei si diresse al suo solito posto sulle gradinate. Era un ottimo posto: poteva seguire ogni mossa dei Cercatori (o, nel suo caso, **_del _**Cercatore) sia che salissero ad alta quota sia che si tuffassero al centro dello stadio. Quella partita l'avrebbero ricordata in molti come una delle più combattute della storia di Hogwarts…Ma soprattutto per un altro motivo. Le squadre giocavano da un paio d'ore ed erano alla pari: ottanta a ottanta. Il Boccino era stato avvistato già tre volte, ma né Draco né Harry Potter erano riusciti ad acchiapparlo. In compenso, Draco volava peggio del solito: Victoria non gli staccava gli occhi di dosso e aveva meccanicamente fatto a pezzi un fazzoletto senza nemmeno accorgersene. Alla fine, dopo due ore e venti di gioco, entrambi i Cercatori si tuffarono verso la palla dorata, che per sfuggir loro discese praticamente in verticale sul campo: Draco la seguì in picchiata con una manovra rischiosa. Harry Potter, più prudente, era rimasto indietro di poco e stava cercando di rimontare. Victoria strinse convulsamente tra le mani la sua sciarpa con i colori di Serpeverde senza staccare gli occhi dal Cercatore biondo. Improvvisamente, però, un altro oggetto entrò nel suo campo visivo: balzò in piedi lanciando un grido, ma era troppo tardi. Impegnato nella difficile manovra, Draco non si accorse di nulla. Non sentì l'urlo di Victoria, né avvertì il sibilo del bolide finché quello non lo colpì in pieno, scaraventandolo giù dalla scopa. Ebbe appena il tempo di rendersi conto che stava cadendo prima di scontrarsi con il suolo. Cadde da quattro metri d'altezza – pochi, troppo pochi perché qualcuno potesse intervenire. L'ultima cosa che vide fu il cielo sereno sopra di sé. Victoria Cross corse in prima fila, saltò giù dalla tribuna e cominciò a correre verso di lui, ma venne bloccata dal professor Piton. L'urlo di gioia dei Grifondoro quando Seamus Finnigan, il nuovo commentatore, aveva annunciato la vittoria della loro squadra si era spento, così come quello di delusione dei Serpeverde: lo stadio ronzava dei mormorii degli studenti, i quali ormai avevano compreso che qualcosa non andava. Sta fingendo borbottò Ron Weasley alla sua ragazza, Hermione Granger Quel furetto iettatore vuole attirare l'attenzione su di sé un'altra volta. Harry Potter aveva preso il Boccino d'Oro mentre Draco cadeva e ora restava bloccato lì in aria, fissando l'eterno rivale caduto come ipnotizzato mentre gli insegnati cominciavano ad avvicinarsi. Avanti, alzati mormorava a voce bassissima, come una preghiera Forza, Draco, lo so che non ti sei fatto niente stai fingendo come al solito avanti alzati lo so che stai fingendo lo so…. Pochi metri più in là Blaise Zabini sussurrava pressappoco la stessa preghiera. Madama Chips e la Professoressa Sinistra furono le prime a raggiungere il ragazzo: l'infermiera si inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli appoggiò una mano sul petto, poi alla base del collo. Rialzò il volto: il suo sguardo incontrò quello della professoressa di Astronomia, anche lei inginocchiata accanto al Cercatore sedicenne e scosse il capo. Draco Malfoy era morto. Selene Sinistra si chinò in avanti e gli chiuse gli occhi con le punte delle dita: da quel semplice gesto, tutti compresero che Draco Malfoy non si sarebbe rialzato mai più. Hermione Granger lasciò cadere il binocolo. La professoressa McGranitt si coprì la bocca con le mani. Victoria Cross smise di lottare contro il professor Piton e si accasciò a terra, con un singhiozzo. Nello stadio era disceso un silenzio mortale: tutti sembravano congelati ai loro posti. L'unico suono nell'aria erano i singhiozzi di Victoria Cross. Il volto completamente nascosto dai capelli scuri e la nera uniforme scolastica la facevano sembrare un fagotto di stracci. Era il diciannove Maggio. Una settimana dopo, Draco Malfoy avrebbe compiuto diciassette anni e nel suo baule, nel dormitorio delle ragazze del quinto anno, Victoria Cross aveva nascosto il regalo che gli aveva comprato e che aspettava solo di essere incartato. 

Quella sera, Harry Potter sedeva fissando il fuoco nella Sala Comune dei Grifondoro. Non prendertela, Harry: non è stata colpa tua sussurrò Hermione sedendosi al suo fianco Si è rotto l'osso del collo, non ha sofferto. Non si è nemmeno accorto di morire.  E tu come fai ad esserne sicura? chiese voltandosi per un attimo a guardarla prima di tornare a fissare il fuoco Potevo prenderlo… disse il Ragazzo Sopravvissuto con voce spenta e lontana Gli ero proprio accanto…Potevo prenderlo. Avrei solo dovuto allungare una mano. Non è stata colpa tua insistette Hermione appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Cerca di vederla così…È un nemico di meno, no? disse Ron guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da Hermione: Victoria Cross non la pensa al tuo stesso modo scosse la testa Povera ragazza. Era innamorata di Malfoy, lo sapevano tutti. Harry non parlò. 

Contemporaneamente, professor Piton entrava nella deserta Sala Comune dei Serpeverde e si sedeva su uno dei divani scuri. Quello stesso divano dove Draco amava sedersi a leggere. Udì dei passi e vide Victoria Cross entrare nella Sala stringendo al petto una scatola quadrata, fogli di carta da regalo color perla, un rotolo di nastro argentato, un paio di forbici e Magiscotch. Mise tutto su uno dei tavoli vicini al fuoco e cominciò a impacchettare la scatola. Sembrava non essere mai soddisfatta: rifece il pacchetto per cinque volte finché non le riuscì perfettamente. Legò il nastro attorno al pacchetto e cominciò ad arricciarlo le forbici. I suoi movimenti erano precisi e calcolati. Quando finalmente il pacchetto fu pronto, infilò sotto il nastro un cartoncino di auguri e ritornò al suo dormitorio. Il professor Piton la seguì con gli occhi, permettendosi una volta tanto di non mascherare la propria preoccupazione.  

La sera dopo, in una stanzetta dei sotterranei – la stessa che a suo tempo aveva ospitato Cedric Diggory – venne organizzata la veglia funebre. Erano presenti il Professor Silente, il professor Piton, la professoressa Sinistra e i Prefetti Hermione Granger di Grifondoro, Millicent Bulstrode di Serpeverde, Terry Boot di Corvonero e Justin Finch-Fletchley di Tassorosso. Nessuno parlava. Tre dei quattro prefetti cercavano di guardare l'orologio senza farsi vedere, compresa la Bulstrode. La porta si aprì ed entrò Victoria Cross. Stringeva al petto il pacchetto che aveva confezionato la sera prima: Piton riconobbe immediatamente la carta color perla e il nastro d'argento. Si avvicinò alla bara – una bara in mogano scura, pesante e sicuramente costosa, innaturalmente grande per l'esile ragazzo che vi era steso dentro – e vi depose dentro il pacchetto, poi andò a sedersi in un angolo lontana dagli altri. Alla luce delle candele, la scritta sul biglietto d'auguri scintillava di colori diversi. C'era scritto semplicemente: "26 Maggio 1996 Buon Compleanno, Draco". Passò più di un'ora prima che Victoria parlasse: tutti i Prefetti tranne Hermione erano tornati nei loro dormitori. Professo Silente, professor Piton… iniziò a voce bassa …La madre di Draco verrà domattina, vero?. I due uomini annuirono. Ora che ci penso, non ho ancora provveduto a far raccogliere le sue cose  mormorò Piton. Si tratta proprio di questo. Se per voi va bene, vorrei preparare io il suo baule le lacrime le affollarono gli occhi viola Non voglio che un estraneo tocchi la sua roba…. I due uomini si scambiarono un'occhiata: Penso non ci sia niente di male in questo disse Silente. Grazie tornò a sedersi e non si mosse più.

Il mattino dopo, Victoria Cross non andò a lezione: dopo colazione, la ragazza tornò al sotterraneo dei Serpeverde e mentre tutti si preparavano per andare a lezione entrò nella stanza di Draco – non sarebbe mai riuscita a riferirsi a quel posto come "dormitorio dei ragazzi del sesto anno" – chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Come sempre, la stanza era in perfetto ordine, sia grazie agli elfi domestici che alla naturale accuratezza di Draco. Victoria aprì il baule e cominciò a riporre la roba del suo ragazzo con cura. Fu un compito molto penoso, ma non l'avrebbe fatto fare a qualcun altro per nessuna ragione al mondo. Cominciò dai vestiti, ma persino metter via le uniformi scolastiche, identiche a quelle di decine e decine di altri Serpeverde, era difficile. Perché quelle non erano delle uniformi qualunque, erano le **_sue_** uniformi. Quando poi cominciò a piegare il vecchio abito da cerimonia – la signora Malfoy aveva scritto di mettergli l'abito nuovo, che non aveva avuto occasione di indossare – non poté non ripensare al Ballo del Ceppo del quarto anno, quella sera perfetta ormai lontana…Una lacrima cadde sul tessuto nero. Le divise di Quidditch – la tunica e il maglione verdi con i pantaloni bianchi – furono forse gli abiti più difficili da sistemare: continuava a rivederlo con quei vestiti addosso, sulla soglia della porta che portava in campo mentre le diceva "Ti amo" e "Ci vediamo dopo…", il mezzo sorriso che gli ornava le labbra, la luce del caldo sole primaverile che lo circondava e si rifletteva sui suoi capelli biondi le aveva fatto pensare non per la prima volta ad un angelo. E poi lo vedeva cadere, steso al suolo, vedeva la professoressa Sinistra che gli chiudeva gli occhi…Scosse la testa scacciando quelle immagini. Passò ad impacchettare i suoi oggetti personali: si sentiva il cuore pesante mentre il baule inghiottiva la Girotrottola, i dischetti con la musica d'opera che ascoltava sempre e i suoi libri preferiti, che non avrebbe più potuto rileggere. Le lacrime le appannavano la vista ma lei sbatteva le palpebre e si aggrappava al suo medaglione per non piangere. Finché, dopo molte esitazioni, non aprì il terzo cassetto del comodino: sapeva che Draco ci teneva le sue cose più care, ma non sapeva con precisione cosa aspettarsi. Lui le aveva detto dove nascondeva la chiave ma non le aveva mai mostrato il contenuto, né lei aveva chiesto: ora aveva paura di violare la sua intimità. Ma non aveva scelta, così fece scattare la serratura e tirò la maniglia. La prima cosa che attirò la sua attenzione fu una scatola di latta riempita con almeno una cinquantina di immagini di Torino tra foto e cartoline. Divise in quattro mucchietti, ognuno legato da un nastro verde, c'era la sua parte di uno scambio di lettere durato quattro estati. La ciocca di capelli che gli aveva dato quando lei era al primo anno e lui al secondo fermata da un nastrino lilla e chiusa in una scatolina di vetro perché non si rovinasse. Un paio di album di fotografie con foto di paesaggi, di loro due insieme o uno dei due da solo. Non una sola foto di suo padre o sua madre. Trovò una sua foto piuttosto recente in una cornice d'argento. E in una scatolina di legno trovò le tre spille del Torino Calcio, la squadra italiana di calcio di cui lei era tifosa e di cui l'aveva nominato "Tifoso Ad Honorem" perché perdeva sempre contro i Grifondoro così come i suoi amati Granata perdevano con la Juventus. Ricordò la cerimonia di consegna delle spille che si era svolta un pomeriggio di Agosto nel giardino di casa sua l'estate prima e smise di trattenere le lacrime. Si sedette sul letto di Draco a e scoppiò a piangere con il volto nascosto contro il copriletto verde. Tre giorni dopo seppellirono Draco Malfoy nel cimitero di famiglia. C'erano poche persone, per lo più adulte e amiche dei suoi genitori. Gli studenti di Serpeverde e delle altre Case, dopo quello che avevano fatto, avevano almeno avuto la decenza di non farsi vedere. L'unica persona sotto i trent'anni era Victoria Cross, nella sua divisa nera con la cravatta a strisce verdi e argentate. Accanto al simbolo della sua Casa ricamato sul petto a sinistra aveva appuntato la sua spillina del Torino. Accanto a lei c'era il professor Piton, che si era offerto di accompagnarla poiché anche lui avrebbe partecipato al funerale. Le uniche due persone a cui era veramente importato qualcosa di Draco stavano fianco a fianco in nell'ultima mattina di Maggio sotto il sole splendente. Victoria non poteva fare a meno di osservare i due Malfoy: non sembravano addolorati, né tristi, né pentiti per il modo in cui avevano sempre tratto il loro unico figlio, quel ragazzo meraviglioso che adesso non c'era più. Piuttosto annoiati e seccati per l'ennesimo fastidio che quel "piccolo idiota incapace" aveva creato loro. Si alzò un po' di vento e la luce solare improvvisamente si spense: Victoria alzò gli occhi al cielo e vide che il sole era stato coperto da delle nubi grigie. Una goccia d'acqua le cadde sulla fronte e presto scoppiò un temporale: i Malfoy e gli altri presenti si strinsero nelle loro giacche e fecero comparire degli ombrelli, sbuffando che le previsioni non annunciavano temporali e sperando che il prete si sbrigasse. Victoria non prestò più attenzione alla cerimonia e si allontanò di un paio di passi dal riparo offertole dall'ombrello di Piton, guardando il cielo coperto di nubi grigie. Lasciava che la pioggia le scorresse addosso guardando in alto e sorridendo al cielo. È un segno disse al professor Piton quando notò la sua espressione stupita. Il professore apparve ancora più confuso, ma lei non se ne curò. Lui non sapeva. Non sapeva che Draco aveva sempre amato la pioggia. Venne sistemato il monumento funebre, una donna che piangeva appoggiata alla lapide su cui c'erano la foto, il nome e le date di nascita e morte del giovane defunto. E qualcos'altro: l'epigrafe funeraria scritta nelle tre lingue che Draco aveva maggiormente amato, cioè Inglese, Italiano e Latino. Le tre traduzioni erano scritte una accanto all'altra: 

_Known by many,                                   Conosciuto da molti                        __Multis notus_ _Understood by few                               Capito da pochi                               __A paucis cognitus_ _Taken from the evil to come                Strappato dal male a venire            __A malo futuro ereptus_ _A week before turning seventeen         Una settimana prima                       __Prope inito septimo_ _                                                                     di compiere diciassett'anni       __- septem dies aberant - _ _anno decimo_ Le parole erano di Victoria Cross, tranne la terza riga: aveva preso quel verso dalla poesia preferita di Draco, "Johnnie Sayre" de  "L'antologia di Spoon River". Dal cielo cadeva la pioggia e più di mezz'ora dopo, quando  Piton, Silente e la fanciulla lasciarono il Campo Santo, non aveva ancora smesso. Victoria cercò di trattenere un sorriso – il primo da giorni – alla vista di Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy bagnati fino alle ossa. Sei tremendo, Draco sussurrò guardando il cielo. Il suo sguardo tornò triste: Mi mancherai… aggiunse asciugandosi una lacrima. Tornò a Hogwarts accompagnata dai due professori più anziani: la scuola non era ancora finita. Dopo la morte di Draco nessuno aveva il coraggio di parlare della sua maledizione. In fondo al cuore e nelle loro coscienze tutti gli studenti sapevano bene che la morte del loro compagno, più che un incidente, era stato un suicidio e che a spingerlo in quella direzione erano stati loro. Nessuno aveva il coraggio di guardare Victoria Cross negli occhi, eppure tutti avvertivano il peso dei suoi sguardi d'accusa. 

Giunse l'ultimo giorno di scuola e anche quell'anno nel discorso di commiato venne ricordato uno studente deceduto. Eppure, al contrario del giorno in cui era morto Cedric Diggory, tutto aveva un'atmosfera falsa: Victoria fissava disgustata le facce contrite e serie. Persino lo stesso discorso di Silente suonava artificioso e falso. Non riuscì a reggere fino alla fine: balzò in piedi e fuggì via dalla Sala Grande, da tutta quella ipocrisia. Corse senza fermarsi finché non raggiunse il rifugio preferito di Draco sulla riva del lago, quasi si aspettasse di trovarlo lì. Ma la radura era vuota. Victoria si lasciò cadere a terra e scoppiò in lacrime. Non udì il professor Piton avvicinarsi finché non le mise una mano sulla spalla. L'uomo notò che la fanciulla piangeva stringendo tra le mani una fotografia che ritraeva lei e Draco insieme, su un grande ponte con alle spalle un largo fiume. Era stata scattata a Torino l'estate prima. Il professore ricordò improvvisamente dove aveva già visto una fotografia quasi identica: qualcuno l'aveva messa tra le mani di Draco, in modo che la stringesse al petto per l'eternità. L'unica differenza tra le due foto erano le dediche scritte sopra: "A Draco Flavio, perché so che anche senza questa non dimenticherà mai me o Torino. Per sempre, Victoria" sull'una e "Alla mia adorata Victoria – la mia piccola Torey – che avrà sempre un posto speciale nel mio cuore. Per sempre, Draco Flavio M." sull'altra. Un nodo gli strinse la gola e non seppe cosa dire alla fanciulla in lacrime. Se ne andò senza far rumore, così come era venuto. Victoria continuò a piangere. Con le mani che tremavano, aprì il medaglione portafotografie che portava appeso al collo: Draco gliel'aveva regalato a Natale due anni prima. Non l'aveva mai saputo, ma dentro quel medaglione Victoria custodiva gelosamente una sua foto e la ciocca di capelli che le aveva dato in cambio della sua tanti anni prima. Le lacrime sgorgarono più copiose.


	9. Ritorno al presente

L'uomo troncò qui il suo racconto, ma a me non bastava. Dunque Draco è diventato un fantasma. Ma quella ragazzina…Victoria Cross…Cosa le è accaduto? chiesi esitante, temendo la risposta. Lo sguardo dell'uomo si fece lontano: Ha lasciato questo mondo tempo fa Oh. Abbassai gli occhi sul mio idromele: ascoltare il suo racconto era stato quasi incredibile. Attraverso le parole di quel vecchio avevo quasi **_vissuto _**quella storia…Era come sentirsela raccontare da qualcuno che l'aveva vissuta in prima persona. Chi poteva mai essere? Non un semplice compagno di scuola dei protagonisti, ma uno di loro. Fa spesso scherzi del genere ai viaggiatori? chiesi memore dello spavento che il fantasma mi aveva fatto prendere. L'uomo scosse le spalle: No, non spesso. Per la verità non si fa vedere spesso in giro. È un fantasma molto riservato, sta sempre sulle sue. Ma allora perché…. Rispose prima ancora che avessi finito: Anche i fantasmi hanno voglia di compagnia, qualche volta. Immagino… mormorai. Il mio sguardo cadde sull'orologio che portavo al polso: **_O mon _****_Dieu_**! È tardissimo… mi alzai e cominciai a infilarmi il cappotto Grazie per avermi raccontato questa storia. Mi fece un mezzo sorriso: Grazie per aver voluto ascoltare. Pagai velocemente il conto e insieme lasciammo il locale. Vuole che le dia un passaggio? gli chiesi. No, grazie. Ha fatto già molto un mezzo sorriso ancora e cominciò ad avviarsi. Si voltò un'ultima volta a farmi un cenno di saluto: la luce che proveniva dal pub fece brillare i suoi occhi. Occhi grigi venati d'azzurro, simili a due pozze di mercurio liquido. Possibile che…? Restai impietrita a guardarlo mentre si allontanava nell'oscurità. Entrò nel cerchio di luce proiettato da un lampione e io sobbalzai: adesso non era più un vecchio, ma un sedicenne dai capelli biondi. Mi fece un ultimo cenno di saluto e poi se ne andò, sparì inghiottito dalle tenebre a cui apparteneva. E io restai lì, imbambolata, incapace di restituirgli il cenno e il sorriso distante. Non so per quanto rimasi lì ferma a fissare il cerchio del lampione, forse aspettandomi di vederlo ricomparire all'improvviso. L'orologio del comune cominciò a battere le ore e il suono della sua campana giunse fino a me, risvegliandomi. Salii in macchina e misi in moto, ma mentre guidavo non riuscivo a levarmi dalla testa ciò che mi aveva raccontato. La sua storia. E improvvisamente realizzai che nessuno oltre a me conosceva quella storia: i suoi protagonisti e le sue comparse occasionali erano morti da tempo o persi lungo i meandri della vita. E anche quelli probabilmente sarebbero stati reticenti a divulgarla. Mi chiesi se era per quello che Draco era venuto da me: perché raccontassi la sua storia. Ci pensai e ripensai a lungo. Infine decisi: avrei raccontato quella storia passata al resto del mondo. E così ho fatto. Sul mio onore, questa è la verità.  

Josephine Carol Rowland

Fine 


End file.
